


Repercussions

by ShamlessWastelandSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke Child - Freeform, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protective Clarke Griffin, Relationship Problems, Rewite, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Teen Pregnancy, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamlessWastelandSoul/pseuds/ShamlessWastelandSoul
Summary: Clarke didn’t even know where to start. There had been so much that happened in the past couple of years. She knew that they weren’t going to be able to fall into a rhythm any time soon. Did Bellamy still even feel the same way about her? Why did they come on the dropship? How did they get on the dropship? There were so many unanswered questions.Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other.“Bellamy, How are we supposed to care for our son and the one hundred in a world we know nothing about?” Clarke asked him. She could tell he was thinking the same thing.“I don’t know.”Season one Re-telling. Clarke and Bellamy have a child on the ark together 2 1/2 years before season 1.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 132





	1. Can't breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note HI guys!!! I hope you in joy this fic. THIS WILL BE A SEASON 1 RE-Telling. I am going to try and update every Tuesday. This is my first Fanfic for the 100. And the first one I have written in years. So hopefully it is good. Good luck reading, I have a lot planned for this one.
> 
> The song for this chapter is 
> 
> I can't breathe by Bea Miller

She could never pinpoint why she fell in love with him. Maybe it was the way that he looked at her when she wasn’t paying attention. Maybe it was slight touches when they pass in the hallway. But it didn’t matter cause Clarke Griffin was madly in love with the boy from Factory station, Bellamy Blake. Even though she was only fifteen she knew he was her soulmate. She knew in heart that he felt the same way. Why would he risk everything to be with her? She was a councilmen’s daughter. The ark had unspoken rules about dating people who were indifferent stations, and this love unheard of. But Clarke didn’t care.

  
Maybe that was the peculiar problem, not caring. Maybe if she had listened and not snuck around, she wouldn't have been in the situation she was in now. Was it worth it? She thought. She knew from the beginning her parents didn’t approve of Bellamy, but that never stopped her. She did everything right all the time. She likes rules and even respected their purpose. But when it came to Bellamy, she couldn’t help herself. While both of her parents didn’t approve, her dad was understanding. He would tell her mother that it was just an affair, part of being a teenager. What would he think about the situation Clarke had gotten herself in? Clarke already knew her mother would be devastated and honestly, her father would be too. Because there was no fixing this mistake. There was no one to hide this mistake. This mistake would be the death of her.

  
On the ark, all crimes were punishable by death, unless under the age of eighteen. Everyone under the age of eighteen would be sent to a prison station, also known as the skybox. Then on their eighteen birthdays, they would get carefully reviewed. And in the most recent years, the outcome was always the same, they would be sentenced to death. She would have three years to hopefully come to terms with this. But she knew she never would because of what she would be leaving behind.  
Clarke took a deep breath and looked down at her tablet reading over the results again, hoping they would change. But they didn’t, she was stuck in this problem. How was she going to tell Bellamy, or worse her parents? She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Slowly the tears rolled down her cheek hitting the tablet. Blinking again she read over the words one more time. Pregnant.

  
She couldn’t be more than about twelve weeks. That’s when her fifteenth birthday was. That is also the day Bellamy and her couldn’t fight it anymore and had slept together. If only they knew this would be the outcome, maybe they would have waited till Clarke had gotten her contraception implant. But they didn’t and now Clarke was going to lose everything because of this one careless action. She knew she would need to tell Bellamy as soon as possible. They didn’t have much time left before she would be locked up.

  
The ark had only allowed married couples who had filled out the proper paperwork to have children. The rule was put in place fifty years ago to control the growing population. A rule that had affected Bellamy once already and now would affect him again. The problem this time was they couldn’t keep it a secret. Everyone on the ark would soon know in days, once Clarke told her parents.

  
Clarke took a deep breath and wiped the tears off of her face. It was time to face everything; she would start by telling Bellamy. He would be done with his guard trying here in about an hour. She set her tablet on the sink and looked up at the mirror. Her eye had red rings around them from the tears. Her skin was paler than normal. Bellamy would know something was wrong the minute he saw her. Turning on the water, Clarke washed her face, hoping to rinse away her problems. Taking one more deep breath to compose herself, she opened her bathroom door. Luckily her parents would be home till later tonight, so she had time to compose herself and figure out how to tell them. Walking over to her small closet, Clarke grabbed her grey jacket and put it on.

  
The factory Station was always colder than Alpha. Clarke has decided she would head over to Bellamy’s now so she wouldn’t be caught up in the mess of the shift change. Maybe she would be able to talk to Octavia for a little bit. She felt bad for her, never being able to leave the apartment. Maybe Clarke was lucky to be on Alpha; her child would get to live. Clarke would be floated because she committed a crime, but at least her unborn child would be alive and free. Unlike Octavia, who would more than likely be sentenced for the crime of being a second child. The whole system was un far.

  
As she walked to the living room, Clarke hard a soft knocked on the front door. It has to be Wells. Clarke thought as she headed to the front door. She cautiously opened the door to reveal Wells, her best friend since childhood, standing there looking somber. What would Wells think about her new situation? Maybe he would talk his dad out of the harsh punishment that was sure to come down on her.

  
“What’s up?” Clarke asked Wells, knowing something was wrong.

.  
“Why don’t you tell me? I know you are hiding something. You can’t even look me in the eyes. Clarke, what wrong?” She should have known Wells would have figured something out by now. He knew her better than almost anyone. She just couldn’t find it in her to tell him the truth. She knew he had a crush on her since they were ten. She had kept Bellamy a secret for months before she finally told. Wells was like her parents; he didn’t approve of this relationship. Clarke signed, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it from him.

“Come inside,” Clarke said as she moved to the side to let him in. After Wells was in the living room Clarke closed the door and leaned against it. She looked at Wells, trying to find the words to tell him. Looking at him in the eyes, the tears began falling again. “ Wells, I messed up really bad. I’m pregnant.” She choked out. Clarke couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She slid down the used door sitting on the exposed floor. Wells stood there in shock. He knew something was off but never in a million years did he think that this was why.

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

  
Clarke slowly shook her head yes. Wells slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. He didn’t know what to think. “It’s Bellamys’ isn’t it?”

  
She nodded again. Lifting her head, she looked into Wells’ eyes. “What am I going to do?” Wells undoubtedly had no clue what to even say. There wasn’t much he could do.

  
“I don’t know? But we will figure out something I promise. Maybe my Dad will let it slide this one time.” He said with hope, but they both knew that it wasn’t up to his father. It was up to the council. And they never let anything slide.

  
“Have you told him yet?” Well asked, referring to Bellamy.

  
“No, I was just on my way over to tell him. Wells, you can't let anyone know the baby is his. He will be floated for sure.” she pleaded with him. Bellamy was nineteen. If the council ever found out they would float him for sure. Then Octavia wouldn’t have anyone to protect her. Clarke couldn’t do that to her.

  
“I promise,” Wells said.

  
“I got to get going if I want to tell Bellamy,” Clarke said as she stood up. Wells nodded understanding that this would probably be the last time Clarke would get to see him.

  
"Okay. Clarke, I promise we will figure something out." Wells said as he pulled her into a hug. Clarke wanted to believe him. She really did. But it was hard to hold on to the false hope.  
After Wells left, Clarke wiped the tears off her face again and headed to Factory Station for the last time.


	2. I of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, here is another chapter. This is chapter broke my heart just writing it. I hope you guys like it.  
> Thanks for reading! It means the world to me!
> 
> The song for this one is - I of the Storm by Of monster and men

The world seems to be moving in slow motion as Clarke made her way through the crowd to Bellamys'. She made sure to take in everything, knowing this could be the last time she would walk these halls. Looking around the metal halls, everything seemed so normal and at peace. If only they knew the pain and heartbreak Clarke would face, would all these people still be smiling? As she continued to walk down the halls, Clarke ran her hands along the wall. Feeling the ridges where the wall was welded together, the scratches from years of abuse.

Stopping at the observation deck between the two sides of the Ark, Clarke looked out into the void. If only she could solve all of her problems by going to the place she dreamed of, Earth. A place that held so much hope in the future for everyone. Even though it would be another hundred years before they could return, she couldn’t help but dream of the wonders the planet held. Clarke would give almost anything to be able to feel the fresh air in her lungs, the soft ground between her feet. Almost everyone on the Ark would say the same thing.

Clarke looked out the window for a few more minutes before moving on. She didn’t want to move, knowing the worst pain of her life was about to come. If only she could stay there forever and dream. Allowing a soft sigh, Clarke continued on her journey. It would merely be a little longer before the truth was known and the hurt would begin.

The hallway leading to Bellamy’s front door was long and narrow. Once at his front door, Clarke hesitated for a moment. Would Aurora be home? Clarke hadn’t thought about this before she made her way over here. She knew Aurora was uncomfortable having her in their place. Clarke comprehended why, but it did bug her just a little bit. She would protect Octavia just as much as Bellamy would. But Clarke’s family was part of the council and Aurora perceives her as the enemy. After today though, she wouldn’t have to worry about Clarke.

Clarke carefully knocked on the door three times, waiting for a few seconds before knocking two more times. She and Octavia had come up with the knock, so she would know that Clarke was there. Clarke could hear the rustling of the chair and the small footsteps of her friend. Gradually the door opened, and Clarke slipped into the apartment.

“Bellamy isn’t back yet,” Octavia said as she walked back over to the table and picked up her garment that she was working on. “Mom isn’t home either.”

Clarke nodded in acknowledgment. Slowly moving over to the small couch a crossed the room, Clarke laid down resting her hands on her stomach. Even though she was only twelve weeks along, she could feel a small bump. It made everything feel so real. Clarke wasn't sure how long she laid there before the front door opened to reveal Bellamy.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said with concern in his voice. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay? I was expecting you to later.”

“I know, but there is something I need to tell you. Could we talk in private?” Clarke asked as she stood up from the couch. She could see Bellamy’s face fill with fear. This was going to be hard.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said as he motioned Clarke towards his room. Once they were both inside, he closed the door and turned towards Clarke.

Clarke didn’t even know what to say or even how to say it. She knew she had to tell him, but how to tell some that they are losing not only one person but two. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheek, she wondered if he could see them. “Bell..” concern filled her voice “I’m pregnant” Clarke choked out before the flood of tears began.

Within a second Bellamy had crossed the room grabbing her and holding her tightly. He could feel her body trembling against him. His hands holding her head against his shoulder as she cried. They stood embraced in each other’s arms for several long minutes. He never wanted to her go.

“What are we going doing?” He whispered into her hair. He knew that because of Clarke's status there was nothing that they could do. Her mom was also a doctor and would figure it out before long if she hadn’t already.

“There is nothing to do,” Clarke said as she pushed out of his embrace. “ I am going telling my parents tonight. The council will likely let me have the baby. But I will put in lock-up to be reviewed at eighteen, where they will find me guilty.” There was no need to explain what that would mean they both knew the outcome.

“There has to be more that we can do. We could get married. We could fill out the paperwork. Wells could hack the system and backdate it.” Bellamy said frantically.“Everyone is allowed one child, that is the law. We didn’t break it.” While that was technically true, they didn’t get the paperwork and permission they need to have a child. Everything had to be approved by the Council. There was only so much room on the Ark.

“Bellamy” Clarke's voice filled with concern “ You know that’s not how they will see that. The Council would never let a fifteen-year-old get married.”

“This can't be the end of it. We have to figure something out. I…I can’t lose you.”

“Bell…What are we going to do? This time isn’t the same as it was with Octavia. You only get fortunate once.” Once the words escaped her mouth, Clarke instantly regretted it. She could see Bellamy’s face turn red.

“Luck,” He scoffed. “You think it's luck that my mom had a second child and gave me the responsibility. That luck has been on our side so far since she hadn’t been found. That...”

“Bellamy, that’s not what I meant!” Clarke cut him off. “ I just meant we can't hide a baby and hope that it all works out this time.”

“I know that Clarke.” He said sternly.

“We have to face the fact we messed up. I have a plan. Just hear me out.” Bellamy folded his arms across his chest. Clarke could feel the heat coming off of him. She knew he hated having things decided for him. But this time he wasn’t going to have a choice if he wanted to stay alive and keep Octavia safe.

“I am not going to tell them that you are the father. The only people who know about us are my parents and your mom. I will make sure my parents leave you out of it. You have Octavia to worry about. I will be okay on my own.” They both knew the last part was a lie. Clarke was strong, but losing everyone was enough to broke anyone. “ I will turn myself in. The council would never harm a baby. My parents will be the designated caregivers of the child. It will be hard, but Bellamy; you have to forget about me. And you can’t tell O or your mom. The fewer people know the better for everyone. ”

Clarke knew what she was asking of him. He too would be losing a child, just like her. This was how it had to be if they both desired their child to be alive and safe. The world could never know Bellamy was the father. Clarke knew her parents could figure out how to conceal the fact that he was the council. Or well, she hoped for his sake that they would.

“Clarke, you know I can't do that. There has to be another way.” How could she ask him to forget about his own child? He never knew his father. “ You can’t just decide things for me. I can make my own decisions.”

“And what risk your life? Get floated for a crime? Who could take care of Octavia when your mom is gone, if you are dead?” Bellamy knew Clarke was right, but that didn’t make it any better. There had to be another way. He couldn’t lose them.

Bellamy didn’t know how to respond. No matter how much he hated it, she was right. His sister, his responsibility. “There really isn’t any other way?” Bellamy asked after several minutes.

“No.”

Bellamy walked over to his bed and sat down, resting his head in his hands. He felt the bed sink beside him as Clarke sat down. Clarke slowly rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He knew he should be the one consoling her.

“It will be okay. It is possible the Council will forgive my crimes when I’m eighteen.” Clarke knew there was almost no chance that would do that, but they both need hope. They need something to hold onto, knowing the next two and half-years would be hell.

“He will never know us,” Bellamy said. Clarke's already broken heart broke a little more. “And we will never know him.” Bellamy looked up at Clarke with tears in his eyes.

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and began to cry again. Bellamy pulled her into his arms and laid back onto the bed. Clarke rested her hand on his chest and listened to the loud thump of his heart. They both laid tears there streaming down their face. They both knew this would be the last time they saw each other. Bellamy placed a hand on the small bump of her stomach. The warmth of his hand filled her heart.

“ I love you both forever.” He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too,” Clarke whispered back. This would be the last time they would get to declare it to each other.

____________________________________________________________________________

About half an hour passed before they heard the front door open. Aurora was home. Clarke knew she probably head home, as her parents would be getting home about now too. She glanced over at Bellamy. He laid there with his eyes closed, tears still slowly flowing down his cheeks. She knew he was beating himself on the inside. He blamed himself.

“You can't beat yourself up.” She said as she brushes a strand of his dark curls off his face. “You have to stay strong. You are thinking with your heart; you need to use your head too. I won’t be here to do that for you.”

“Clarke, don’t say that….”

“Bellamy listen to me. I need you to listen to me.” She interrupted him. Bellamy nodded and Clarke continued talking. “ You still have Octavia to look out for. You can't shut down, you have to continue for her. Our child will be well cared for by my parents. He or she won’t want for anything. Please find someone to lean on.”

“That’s what I have you for.”

“And soon you won’t. Please for me.” Clarke begged him.

“Ok, I will try.” It was all he could offer. He couldn’t make a promise he couldn’t keep.

Clarke looked at the small red clock on the nightstand. Five o’clock. It was time to face her parents.

“I have to go.” Her voice breaking as she said it. She didn’t want to leave him.

“Okay,” Bellamy knew there was no use fighting it. No matter what the ending was going to be the same.

Bellamy got up first, reaching a hand out to help Clarke off the bed. He pulled her into a deep kiss. Never wanting to stop.

“May we meet again.” He whispered onto her lips before kissing her one last time.

Clarke knew this was it. This was goodbye. Clarke was the first to break away. She knew it was time and it would just be harder the longer they waited. Walking over to the door she slowly opened it. She didn’t want to turn around and look at him. She knew it was time and it would just be harder the longer they waited. Slowly she turned around and looked him in the eyes. They were full of every emotion in the book. She could see him fighting the urge to run to her.

“May we meet again." Turning around she walked out of his room and closed his door. The whole time she was holding back the tears that threaten to begin again. Across the room, Octavia was still at the table working. Clarke knew she didn’t have it in her to tell Octavia. Clarke made her way to the front door. Hoping that Octavia wouldn’t notice her sneaking out.

“Clarke?” Octavia asked, “What going on?”

Clarke didn’t know what to do? She could break another heart today. “Don’t worry about it. Everything will be okay.” Clarke said as she opened the front door and walked out. She knew Octavia wouldn’t dare come after her. The fewer people that knew about it, was for the best.


	3. When the party's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was super hard to write. I hope you enjoy it though. I will probably be posting one more chapter tonight. And I am super excited about that one. Hope you guys like it
> 
> The song for this chapter is
> 
> When the party's over by Billie Eillish

The cruelest part was still to come. Clarke wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle breaking her parents. But they needed to hear the truth from her. It would be considerably worse to have to hear it from the guards when they came to arrest her. The walk back to her place seemed to go by extremely fast. By now most people on the ark were in their respective homes. There were a few people out wandering around, talking to their friends; making trades at the post, or merely looking out the observation windows. Clarke noticed there were more guards out than normal, maybe they knew. 

Keeping her head down Clarke slowly made it back to her apartment. One more turn down the hallway and she would be there. Each step felt like the world was going into slow motion. A heaviness in her chest seemed to get stronger the close she got to her door. Clarke stopped in front of the metal door. This was it, the end of the line. Taking a deep breath, Clarke opened the door.

There in the kitchen, Abby was preparing dinner, like always. Jake was sitting on the couch reading on his tablet. Everything seemed at peace. Neither of them seemed to notice Clarke walk in. Gradually she closed the door, causing Jake to look up from his tablet.

“Hey Sweetie, how was your day?” Jake asked, setting his tablet down on the coffee table. Clarke walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. She knew she just had to rip the bandage off and get this over with as soon as possible. There was no need to drag this on any longer.

“Dad, can I tell you something?” Her voice shook with fear. Her dad looked at her confused. Shifting on the couch he turned towards her looking her in the eyes.

“Absolutely darling, you can tell me anything?” His fatherly voice calmed Clarke down a little bit. Clarke looked up at the ceiling blinking away her tears. Looking over at the kitchen, her mom was still gathering and preparing the evening meal. Clarke consistently found it easier to talk to her father. But this time was different, the words didn't seem to want to come out. 

Clarke looked down at her hands in her lap. She couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him. “ I messed up really bad, dad. I’m...” Clarke paused. She couldn’t say it. She didn’t want to tell them. Telling them would be the end. The end of this life. But she couldn’t conceal this forever. “I’m pregnant.”

*CLANK*

Clarke shot her head up and looked over at her mom. The knife Abby was holding was on the floor. Her mom looked as white as a ghost. Fear shown through her eyes. Clarke looked at her showing the same emotion, fear. Silence filled the room. No one dared to speak. They all knew what was going to happen next, no matter how hard they tried to stop it. 

Jake pulled Clarke into a hug, trying his best to comfort her. Clarke rested her head into the crook of her father's neck. Abby walked over to them and rested a hand on Clarke's shoulder. Several minutes passed before Clarke broke away from her father. Standing up she looked at both of her parents. 

“I am going to turn myself in, tonight.” Her voice is firm and cold. She needs to be strong for everyone. This was her burden to carry, and no one else’s.

“No, you aren’t. Your dad and I are going to figure something out. We will talk to Jaha. He will make an exception.” Abby pleaded with her. “ I will not have my daughter locked up. I can’t lose you.” Tears were streaming down her face. Jake reached up and grabbed her hand. 

Clarke wanted to believe her, but she knew her mom was thinking with her emotions. And there was no room for that anymore. Clarke had always been a logical thinker. She got that from her dad. There was no need to have this dragged out because of false hope. 

“ Clarke, go to your room. Your mom and I will figure something out. You don't need to turn yourself in.” Her father calmly told her. Nodding her head Clarke walked towards her room and shut the door. 

Once inside Clarke headed to the bathroom, where she left her tablet. She knew what needed to be done. She knew if they waited to figure something out the consequences would be worse. Grabbing the tablet of the counter, Clarke unlocked the screen and began the reporting process. Once she was done, she set the tablet back down. It shouldn’t be too long now. She knew the process. They would take her and put her in a cell. Then the chancellor would come in and talk to her. She would make her demands. She had to protect her family and Bellamy. 

Clarke walked over to her bed and laid down. She could hear her parents talking about all the solutions they could think of. She knew they were processing the news that she told them. Soon they would come to the realization that there was only one outcome. They would be here soon to take her away. Time seemed to pass by so slow. It seemed as if everything was out into slow motion. Soon the place filled with silence. She could no longer hear her parents talking. All she could hear was the thumps of the guard’s feet running through the hallway. Each step they got close to her. The sets match the beat of her heart. 

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The guard pounded on her front door. Standing up Clarke made her way out of the room towards the front door. Once out of her room she looked over at her parents, both looked confused at what was going on. 

“I’m sorry, I had to. I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of my mistake. I am sorry mom.” Clarke said as she opened the door. Four guardsmen stood before the door looking down at Clarke. 

“Clarke Griffin, you are under arrest for breaking the one-child ordinance. Please turn around.” The guard's voice was deep, firm, and demanding. Slowly Clarke turned back around to look at her parents. Her dad was holding her mom back. She could see the tears streaming down both of their faces. Clarke knew that her father understood why she was doing what she was. And Clarke knew that at some point so would her mom. A mother always wanted what was best for her child. Clarke was going to be a mother now, and this was what she needed to do for her child. But right now she knew that all her mom could she was her only child being taken away to her death. Clarke felt the cold metal of the handcuffs wrap around her wrist. It still didn't feel real. But it was, this was a new reality. 

Once the cuffs were on the guard forcefully turned Clarke around. With a hand still on her shoulder, he pushed her forward out into the hallway. She could hear her mom yelling, but she couldn't make out the words. It was like a fog-filled her brain not allowing her to process anything that was happening. She could see the people slowly opening their doors and looking out at the chaos that was happening. All eyes were on her. Each soul wondered what had a councilman's daughter done to get arrested. 

Pushing her forward again, the guard forced her to walk. Each step felt heavier than the last one. It would be a long walk to lockup. All Clarke could feel were the eyes of the people looking at her. She could hear their whispers, still unable to make them out. But she knew that they were all making assumptions about what she did. Soon the whole ark would know, and she would be the talk of the town. But as long as no-one knew about Bellamy, Clarke didn’t care what was said.


	4. Lonley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. It is told through flashbacks and it started the beginning of season one. I am working on the next chapter already too. it might be up later tonight but it might be Thursday before I get it done. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is
> 
> Lonely by Noah Cyrus

For the first year, Clarke was able to see a select few people. Mostly Wells and her parents. She was never allowed to see her son, though. It was part of her punishment. The council didn’t want to confuse him and they didn't want him to know that his mother was a criminal. They had honored her wishes and allowed her parents to raise him. Even though the Council pushed hard, no one knew the father was Bellamy Blake. Clarke had begged Jaha not to let them know. She would remember that day always. 

_*FlashBack*_

_“Clarke,” Jaha said as he sat down in the chair across the table where Clarke sat. After the guards had taken her from her home, they had transferred her to this small dimly lit room. She knew that she would have to talk to the Chancellor and confess her crimes to him. She wasn’t going to oppose the system, but she did have a few requests. She hoped Jaha would listen to them. He was like family to her. Wells and she were practically raised as siblings. Jaha was her dad’s best friend. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to protect her, but she hoped that he would be able to protect Bellamy._

_“Before you say anything, I have a request,” Clarke demanded. Jaha nodded. Telling her to go ahead and tell him. “ I will take all of the charges placed against me and more if you need to, but in return, I would like the father of the baby's life spared.” She knew what she was asking._

_“Why would I allow that? He broke the law too.” Jaha asked calmly as he rested his folded hands on the table._

_“Because he doesn’t know about the baby. It was my fault anyway. No one needs to know why I am being locked up. The only people who know are my parents. You could make up anything about my arrest. But please I am begging you, don’t harm him.” I pleaded with him._

_“Who is the father, Clarke? Is it Wells?” Clarke knew Wells had a crush on her, but she never felt that way about him. But maybe Jaha didn’t know what she really felt._

_“If I said yes, would he be spared?”_

_“I know it’s not Wells, Clarke. I know my son has feelings for you, But you don’t feel the same. But I do know that you go to Factory Station quite often. Not many people of your status hang out with the people there. But you go there and visit with the Blakes or just Bellamy Blake.” Clarke tried to hide her shock that he had figured it out. He knew. They probably had already arrested Bellamy for all she knew. They probably found Octavia too._

_“He must mean the world to you if you are willing to protect him by throwing your best friend under the bus,” Jaha stated. Clarke hated that he was right. She cared a lot about Wells, but Clarke wasn’t sure if she could live in a world without Bellamy._

_“Because you turned yourself in and took the responsibility, I will spare Bellmay Blake. But Clarke this is one and only demand that you get.”His voice was cold and distant. Clarke could still feel that weight of the world on her shoulders. She knew that she should feel relieved, but she didn't._

_“Clarke Griffin, as Chancellor of the Ark, I hereby sentence you to the lockup to be reviewed on your eighteenth birthday.” Jaha stood up and left the room. Leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts._

_*End Flashback_

After that day with Jaha, everything went by slow. Clarke was put into lockup. She had a cell to herself. She spent most of her time alone drawing with whatever she would find. She hoped that the rest would be easier to handle, but she knew that she was wrong. 

On July 25th, 2147, she had given birth to a beautiful boy. That was the best and worst day of her life. During labor, they had only allowed her mom and Jackson, her mom’s assistant, in the room with her. She had named him Noah Augustus Griffin. Even though it had pained her that she couldn't give him Bellamy’s last name; She knew it was to protect both of them. Clarke only got to hold her son a few minutes before Jackson had taken him away from her. Within a few hours, she was back in her cell. That was the day the old Clarke had died. 

Clarke had become cold towards everyone in lockup. They all knew the pain she was going through. But one dared to talk to her. She sat alone in her own solitude, and she preferred it that way. If she didn't have anyone, she couldn’t lose them. Even when her mom came on visiting day, Clarke didn't have much to say. Nothing her mom would say could shake Clarke out of the depression that she had fallen into. They both knew that they couldn’t talk about Noah. It was part of the sentence. Clarke was not allowed to know anything. It was cruel, but it was for the best.

It wasn’t until she had gotten a new roommate that would force her to be okay again for while at least.

_*FlashBack*_

_Clarke laid on the cold floor, a small piece of charcoal in her hands. She had been in lock up for a year now. Only two more years to go. She laid there drawing Noah’s face, again. It's all she could see closed her eyes. He was all she could think about. Was he okay? Was he loved? Was he -_

_The door of her cell busted open “ Prisoner 319 up against the wall!” A guard yelled out as he walked over and forced her against the wall._

_“What is going on?” Clarke asked as she tried to look over the guard's shoulder._

_“New prisoner, you will be sharing with her.” The guard said firmly._

_Before Clarke could ask another question the guard released her and left the room. Scanning the room, she saw her standing near the bed._

_“Octavia!” Clarke gasped as she ran over and gave her friend a hug. She knew that she shouldn’t be happy about her being her. But Clarke couldn’t help but feel a small sense of joy. It only lasted for a brief moment before Clarke realized what Octavia being here meant. Aurora Would be floated. But what about Bellamy? Clarke hoped that he wouldn’t be floated too. This wasn’t his crime. “ Octavia, What happened?”_

_“Bellamy. He is a cadet. He took me to the masquerade. There was a solar flare. I was caught.” Octavia said quickly.“ Clarke, they're going to float my mom.” Clarke pulled Octavia closer to her. She knew what Octavia was feeling. She had been in the same spot last year._

_“It will be okay,” Clarke said, trying to comfort her. They both knew it wasn’t._

_“Clarke, I know what happened to you and Bellamy.” Octavia said as she sat down on the bed. Clarke looked over at her confused. Bellamy had promised not to tell her._

_“How?” Clarke asked. Hoping to find out any information, she could about Noah._

_“Your parents. They let Bellamy come over to spend time with Noah. I just thought you should know that your son knows one of his parents. Bellamy tried hard to keep it from me, but after you left someone had to pull his head out of his ass.”_

_Clarke laughed at the last part. She couldn’t be mad at him. She knew that Bellamy was doing what he needed to do to move one. She was shocked by the revelations about her parents and Bellamy. She never expected this outcome. She couldn’t stop smiling. Even though she knew that she could never know her son; she was glad Bellamy could._

_“Thank you,” Clarke said to Octavia. It was what she needed to continue on. Knowing that her family was safe and happy._

_*End of FlashBack*_

Some much happened over the next year after Ocativa came, and Clarke grew closer. They spent most of their time together. That was until Clarke was put into solitary confinement. Where she would spend all of her time after that. Clarke had always known that she would never be able to see her child again. She knew that she would lose Bellamy. But she hadn’t prepared herself to lose her father. He had discovered a fatal flaw in the oxygen supply. He had told Clarke about it when he went to visit her. He wanted to tell everyone and Clarke agreed with him. The ark was dying and people deserved to know. 

That's when Clarke made the second biggest mistake of her life. She told Wells about it. She needed to tell someone, who wasn’t locked up. She would have never told him if she knew that he would just go straight to his dad. In the end, she locked away from everyone, and her dad was floated. Once again everything, Clarke had ever loved, was taken away from her. 

_‘Eleven Months Later’_

Clarke looked around her cell. The walls and the floor were covered in drawings. There was everything from deceptions of the ground to Bellamy holding Noah. She had one more month left to live. She had spent the last eleven months locked away. Every so often she was at peace with being alone, and other times it was unbearable. Sitting back down on the floor next to the trees, she was working on one. She began shading in the sky. Earth. If only they could go. Everyone would get to live. By now there would only be about six months left of life support. And no one on the Ark knew that they would be dead by then. 

“Prisoner three-one-nine, face the fall.” A guard said flinging her door up. Clarke jumped up and faced the wall. 

“What is this?” Clarke asked as she looked over her shoulder and saw them open a box. 

“Quite, hold out your right arm?” This can’t be it. She still had another month.

“No. No. It’s not my time yet. I don’t turn eighteen for another month.” Clarke filled with panic. She wasn’t ready to die. This couldn’t be the end. They had to have made a mistake. “ Check my file. There has to be a mistake.”

“Hold out your arm.” The guard demanded. “The watch, take it off.” The guard tried to grab her wrist. 

“NO, It's my father's.” It was all she had left of him. She pulled her arm closer to her trying to, holding on to the watch. 

“Take it off.” He said as he tried to reach her wrist. Swiftly Clarke turned around trying to avoid him. The other guard had pulled out his shock baton. Clarke quickly struck him out of the way and ran out of the cell, closing the door behind her. She looked around, and everyone was being removed from their cell. They were going to kill them all, to save time for the others. Before she had time to think about what to do next the door of her cell opened. 

“Prisoner three-one-nine” The guard yelled out. 

Quickly Clarke turned around only to be stopped by another guard. 

“Clarke, Stop” Clarke turned back around to see her mom walking towards her.“I got it from here,”Abby told the guard as she continued towards Clarke. 

Clarke ran into her mother's arms. She hadn’t seen her for about a year now. “ They're killing us all, aren’t they, reducing the to make time for the of ?”

“Clarke, you're being sent to the ground. All one hundred of you. “ 

Clarke broke away from her mother. The ground won't be safe for another hundred years. They can’t be sent down to the ground. “What? No. No. It’s not safe. We get reviewed at eighteen.”

Abby reached up and bushed the stray hairs of Clarke’s braid out of her face. “ Shh… The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father. But be careful, I can't lose you, too. I love you so much.”Abby pulled Clarke into a hug and injected Clarke with a shot causing her to pass out. Her last thought before letting sleep take her was about Noah. What about him? She didn't want to go without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any cool idea to put in this story I am all hears for them.


	5. Talking Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my gosh! I am so happy with how this chapter turned out. YEEK!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Song for this chapter 
> 
> Talking Dreams By Echosmith
> 
> Again thanks so much for the support

It was like coming out of a fever dream, Clarke had no clue where she was. Her mind was blank, unable to comprehend what was happening. Slowly opening her eyes, she began to look around, trying to figure out what was happening. All around her were terrified souls. She could hear the whispers of them all around her. All of them were asking the same thing. Was this the end? 

Once her mind cleared, she felt a stinging in her wrist, looking down she saw the metal bracelet on her arm. It was true, they were going to the ground. This bracelet was transmitting their vitals to the ark. Looking over to her left she saw him. Wells. The guy who got her father killed. 

“Welcome Back. Look,” He said, greeting her. He was the last person she expected to see.

“Wells, What the hell are you doing here?” She was angry. Why was he here and not Bellamy? Why did he always have to ruin everything? 

“When I found out that they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you.” Wells said as if it made things better. Before Clarke had a chance to respond, there was a loud crash shaking the dropship even more. Soon the lights started to flicker. Clarke held on tighter to the straps around her. 

“What was that?” Clarke asked. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. The dropship was over a hundred years old. There was a good chance that they wouldn’t even make it to the ground.

“That was the atmosphere.” 

Before Clarke had a chance to respond the lights changed colors and the screens around the dropship turned on to reveal Chancellor Jaha. 

“Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.” Jaha explained to the group. This was a hail mary; the chances of the ground being survivable was slime. But Clarke knew that this was the only chance to save the rest of the people on the Ark. 

“Your dad’s a dick, Wells!” Another prisoner yelled out. Clarke could agree with him on that. But at the same time, she understood why he made the choices that he had. He did everything for his people. But the prisoners were not people. He had sent them down to their death.

“Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.” That is if they live long enough to see the others from the ark again. Maybe she would have a chance to raise her son? To be with Bellamy again?

“The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years.” Clarke was listening to the video carefully. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure the rest of the Ark could come down. 

“Spacewalk bandit strikes again.” A prisoner yelled across the ship, causing Clarke to lose focus on the video. Clarke looked over and saw Fin floating towards her and Wells.

“Check it out your dad floated me after all.” Clarke shook her head. _What an idiot?_

“You should strap in before the parachutes deploy,” Wells told him. They both knew that Finn wasn’t going to listen. Clarke heard the sound of a few more straps being unbuckled. 

“Hey, you two stay put if you want to live,” Clarke yelled over all the noise. The two prisons looked back over at her and buckled back up.

“Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year,” Finn stated as he continued to float in the air. She was more than that, but there were still a lot of people who didn't know the story of why she was locked up originally. 

“You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.” Clarke was one of the few people who knew why most people had gotten locked up. She had spent over two years there with not much to do.

“But it was fun. I'm Finn.” Clarke rolled her eyes. She wasn’t here to have fun. She needed to make sure people were safe. Looking over Clarke saw two different prisoners unbuckle.

“Stay in your seats,” Clarke yelled again. Soon the parachutes deploy, cause Finn and the other two prisoners to be thrown against the wall. Sparks began to fly. “Finn are you okay?” Clarke yelled back towards him. She couldn’t lose anyone before they made it to the ground. Screams filled the dropship. 

“Retro Rockets ought to have fired by now,” Wells stated. 

Panic began to set in more for Clarke. “Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second.” She hoped that she was right. She had to be right about it.

“Clarke, there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I got your father arrested.” Clarke couldn't believe him. He had no right to apologize at this moment. Not when they all were possibly going to die. 

“Don't you talk about my father!” Clarke spat back at him. She didn’t want to hear what he had to say. 

“Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me.” 

“They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I do hate you.” Anger and hatred filled her voice. Wells had known better than anyone of what she had lost before she lost her dad. 

Screams still filled the air around them. Smoke and sparks filled the room even more. Wells looked at Clarke. She knew that she had crossed the line between them, but she didn’t care. She needed him to know that truth. Soon the rockets kicked in and they landed with a loud thump. They had made it. The power flicked a little more before stopping. Silence filled the room. Everyone was shocked that they were still alive. 

“Listen. No machine hum.” Clarke listened closely. He was right, there was nothing but silence. 

“Whoa. That's a first.” 

Clarke didn’t have time to sit there and take everything in. She needed to check on Finn and the other two prisoners. Quickly unbuckling, Clarke jumped from her seat and rushed over to where they laid. Finn was already kneeling by them checking their pulse. Around her, everyone started to unbuckle and wander around the ship. 

“Finn, is he breathing?” Clarke asked as she kneeled down and checked the other guy's pulse. Finn shook his head. Both dead. 

“The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go.” Someone called out. 

“No. We can't just open the doors.” Clarke jumped up from where she was and rushed down the ladder. There was so much they needed to go over before opening the doors. 

“Hey, just back it up, guys.” 

“The air could be toxic!” Clarke called out as she made her way down the last part of the ladder.

“If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway.” That voice.

It couldn’t be. The voice took Clarke’s breath away. She had to have hit her head in the landing. He couldn’t be here. Jumping off the ladder Clarke made her way through the crowd. She had to know. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her body. She couldn’t seem to take a full breath. 

There he stood, Bellamy Blake. His dark hair was slicked back. His skin was just as tan and soft looking as the last time she had some him. Her heart began to beat harder. Next to him stood a small boy, holding onto the bottom of Bellamy’s pants. Clarke couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had to be hallucinating. The boy was a spitting image of Bellamy. Other than his hair, which was a dark blonde, that resembled Clarke’s. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked softly. The room began to fill with whispers. Bellamy turned around and smiled. Clarke didn’t know what to do. She had never expected to see either of them again. Did Noah even know who she was? Taking a deep breath Clarke walked over to them. “Are you really here?” Clarke asked as she placed a hand on his chest. Before she could even realize what was happening, Bellamy pulled her into a hug; almost crushing

her.

“Yes, we are.” He answered. Clarke let out a small laugh. She didn’t care what happened next, as long as she had Bellamy it was going to be okay. “ Clarke, would you like to meet…..”

“Bellamy!” Octavia called out. Cutting Bellamy off, as she ran over towards them. 

“My God! Look at you.” Bellamy said as he hugged his sister. Clarke stood next to them smiling. 

“What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?” Octavia said as she pushed Bellamy away. Clarke looked him over. She was right, What was he doing wearing that? What had he done?

“I borrowed it to get on the dropship. Someone has got to keep an eye on both of you. Haha!” Clarke could tell that something was off with him.

“Where's your wristband?” Wells asked him as he came up behind Clarke. If they had sent him down, they would have given him one too.

“Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year.” Octavia said. 

“No one has a brother.” A delinquent called out. 

“That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor.” Octavia turned around ready to punch someone. They had hit a nerve. Octavia hated that people only knew her by that. 

“Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by.” Bellamy called out as he pulled her back towards him, trying to prevent a fight. Octavia calmed down and nodded. Bellamy reached his hand up to the lever to open the door. He looked to Clarke, making sure she agreed with him. Clarke nodded her head in agreement. They couldn't stay in the dropship the whole time.

Bellamy pulled the lever, and the light began to fill the ship. Clarke knew she should be watching the doors open but she couldn’t keep her eyes off her son. He had gotten so big. Clarke was beyond nervous. It was almost too much. Not only did she have to care for her son now, but she also had to learn how to survive and care for everyone else. Before the door was open all the way, Bellamy reached down and picked up Noah and placed him on his hip. Clarke watched carefully. She felt like an outsider. 

Clarke slowly broke her gaze away from them and looked forwards. She could believe her eyes. The ground. She was on the ground. She watched as Ocativa slowly walked forwards. Once she got to the edge of the ramp, she stopped. This was it. There was no going back. Octavia turned back and looked at Clarke as if asking if it was okay. Clarke nodded. Octavia took the leap and stepped forwards.

Octavia let out a deep breath, breathing in fresh air for the first time. “We’re back bitches!” She screamed as she threw her hands in the air. Soon everyone on the ship rushed back Clarke, everyone was screaming and running around taking it all in. Clarke didn’t care about it all she wanted was to hold her son. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked, breaking Clarke out of her thoughts. “ I think I have someone here that has waited a long time to meet you.” Clarke turned towards Bellamy. Noah looked at Clarke and smiled before hiding his face in Bellamy’s shoulder. Bellamy let out a laugh. “Noah, this is Clarke, your mom.”

Clarke didn’t know what to do or say. Saying she was in shock was an understatement. She was in a dream. There was no way this could be real. Clarke looked from Bellamy to Noah. 

“Mommy?” Noah asked as he looked up at Clarke. Noah began to struggle against Bellamy’s hold.”Down. Put me down.”He stated. Bellamy slowly set him down and looked up at Clarke. Both of them were unsure of what was going to happen. 

Before Clarke could process anything Noah had ran over and grabbed her legs. Clarke let out a breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding. Once Noah let go, Clarke kneeled down to be eye leave with him. Noah smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Dadda, told me ‘bout you. He said you had to go. You are here now!” He exclaimed. 

“He was correct. But I am here now, and I promise never to leave you ever again.”Clarke could feel the tears streaming down her face.“Can I give you a hug?” Clarke asked him softly, not wanting to scare him away.

"Yeah”

Clarke Slowly reached around Noah and picked him. He wrapped his arms and legs around her. Clarke placed a kiss on his head. “I love you so much,” Clarke whispered into his ear. Clarke never wanted to let go of him. She had to let go once, she wasn't sure if she could do it again. But she knew that this time wasn’t going to be the end. He was here with her, forever. After a few seconds went by, Clarke set Noah back down. 

“Did you bring anything with you?” Clarke asked Noah. 

“Yes!” Noah exclaimed as his eyes lit up. “Gran, pack me toys!” So her mom helped them get on the dropship? Clarke needed to talk to Bellamy.

“That’s great!” Clarke looked around the ship and saw a bag in the corner near them. “Is that them over there?” She asked. Noah nodded yes.

“Why don’t you get them out and play with them? Your dad and I are going to talk. Okay?” Clarke stood up from her position. 

“O’tay” Noah said as he ran wobbly over to the toys.

Clarke watched as he slowly unzipped the bag and began making a mess. Once she was sure he was content, Clarke walked over and stood shoulder to shoulder with Bellamy. Both of them were unable to take their eyes off Noah. 

Clarke didn’t even know where to start. So there had been so much that happened in the past couple of years. She knew that they weren’t going to be able to fall into a rhythm any time soon. Did Bellamy still even feel the same way about her? Why did they come on the dropship? How did they get on the dropship? There were so many unanswered questions. 

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other. 

“Bellamy, How are we supposed to care for our son and the one hundred in a world we know nothing about?” Clarke asked him. She could tell he was thinking the same thing.

“I don’t know.” 


	6. Wild Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay in chapters. But here is probably the longest chapter I have written lol. It was 11 pages in word. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is  
> Wild Roses by Of Monsters and Men 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!   
> P.s. Yes I changed the summary to fit the story better.

Bellamy was sitting by Noah keeping him entertained, while Clarke looked around the dropship. She hoped that they would find something useful. But so far there wasn’t much. Clarke looked over at Bellamy, he looked the same as he did two years ago. But at the same time, there was something different about him. He seemed cold, almost distant. So much had happened to both of them over the past few years. Would they be able to find a rhythm they once had? Clarke had to believe that they would. She needed him, and she hoped that he felt the same. 

“Bellamy, there isn’t anything on the level. I am going to look upstairs.” Clarke called out as she headed up to the next floor. She could still hear the other outside screaming and taking it all in. Clarke needed to make sure that they had a chance at surviving before she could even think about having fun. Once she was on the next level, Clarke began to open any compartment that she could find. It was something each time. Every compartment was empty. They had given them nothing. 

“It’s empty up here too. They set us up to fail!” Clarke yelled down at Bellamy.

“Clarke, can we just rest. We will worry about this tomorrow!” Bellamy called up to her. 

If they waited till tomorrow, that would be one more day added without food and water. They couldn’t wait. Out of anger, Clarke slammed her fist into the wall causing the panel to pop open. Clarke backed up and looked at the wall in shock. Quickly she opened the panel completely to reveal a small bag. Clarke picked up the bag and opened it carefully. Reaching her hand in she pulled out a rolled paper. Clarke threw the bag on the ground and unrolled the paper. It was a map of what looked like Virginia.

“Bell, I found a map,” Clarke yelled as she made her way down the ladder. Jumping off the second step, Clarke ran over and kneeled down by Bellamy and Noah. “If Jaha was right about where we landed, then this map could help us.” Clarke opened the map so Bellamy could see.

“Okay, well let's go out and see if we can figure out exactly where we are. “ Bellamy stood up and reached down to help Clarke up. Clarke looked up at him, and smiled shyly, before taking his hand. “Noah, are you ready to see the ground?” Bellamy asked. Noah set the toy car he was playing with down and looked up at them with bright eyes.

“YES!” Noah exclaimed as he jumped up and ran over to them. Clarke let out a small laugh. Clarke reached down and picked him up. 

“Well then, let’s go,” Clarke told Noah. Clarke looked out and saw the vast forest. Everything in her screamed to stay in the dropship and keep Noah safe. But she knew that she also had to go out and fight for their survival. Bellamy walked up and stood beside Clarke. 

“Together?” Bellamy asked as he reached out his hand. Clarke nodded and with her free hand, she grabbed his. Slowly they walked down the ramp. 

Clarke could feel the wind blowing through her hair. Was the most amazing feeling. She couldn’t even describe it. Clarke looked over at Noah to see what his reaction was. He looked shocked and amazed at the same time. His small world was now changed to a vast green world. He was truly living in a fairytale. Clarke understood what he was probably feeling. Her world had changed so drastically over the past few hours. 

“Bellamy, why don’t you take Noah, and go exploring. I am going to study the map.” Clarke wanted to have a plan in place here soon. They were going to need food and water, especially Noah. 

“Clarke, that can wait. We just got you back. Noah just met his mother and you already want to run off to a place we know nothing about.” 

“Bellamy we need food, water, shelter. We have nothing. Noah has nothing. We need these things to survive. I just got Noah back too. Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I just want to leave him again?” Noah began to struggle in Clarke’s arms. Clarke looked down at him and saw his lip began to quiver. Clarke was suddenly filled with guilt. She didn't mean to make Noah upset. 

“Hey, it’s okay don’t cry. “ Bellamy said as he grabbed Noah from Clarke. Holding him close Bellamy began to comfort Noah. “ Do what you feel like you need to,” Bellamy said as he walked back into the dropship with Noah.

Clarke watched them walk out of her line of sight. She knew that this was going to be way harder than anyone could have predicted. She felt like an outcast in her own family, and she was. Bellamy and Noah had each other for the past two years. While Clarke has no one. Clarke just wished that Bellamy could see that their survival depended on getting to Mount Weather. Knowing that it was probably best to let Bellamy cool down, Clarke walked over to the side of the hill. She looked down at the map in her hands and over the vast terrain. 

“Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion.” Finn said as he came up beside her. Clarke looked over at him and glared. 

“Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats.” Clarke looked back down at her map. Her dad had shown her how to draw and read them when she was eight. Maybe he somehow knew she would end up here someday?

“You don't like being called Princess, do you, Princess?”Rolling her eyes at him Clarke looked down at the map one last time to confirm what she was thinking. 

“Do you see that peak over there?” Clarke asked Fin. 

“Yeah,”

“Mount Weather. There's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.” They were in deep trouble if they couldn’t get to that mountain. She needed to gather a team to go and get the supplies. Clarke slowly rolled the map back up and headed back to the dropship. She needed something to draw with and to talk to Wells and Bellamy. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Back at the dropship, Clarke had found a small stick of charcoal in her coat pocket. With a piece of scrap metal from the ship, she had begun figuring out how far the journey was. As luck would have it her fathers' watch was about to tell her their exact coordinates. Bellamy and Noah were off wandering around the forest. They were close enough for Clarke to hear Noah squealing and asking many questions. 

“We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof.“ Wells said as he dropped down from the side of the dropship. ” A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires.” Just another thing to add to the ongoing list of problems they already had. 

“Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. See? Look.” Wells walked down the ramp and stood beside Clarke. “This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive.” Clarke drew a line on the map to show Wells where Mount Weather was. 

“Where'd you learn to do that?” Clarke looked down at the map, not waiting to answer the question. Knowing it would make Wells upset. “Your father,” Wells answered his own question. Biting her lip Clarke went back to charting on her map.

“Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer.” A small nerdy looking guy came up behind them. Within seconds Wells had him by the arm and was pushing him backward. 

“Do you mind?” Wells asked sternly.

“Whoa…” The dude said before getting cut off. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey, Hands off of him. He is with us.” Murphy said as he and another group of guys walked over to where Wells and Clarke stood. 

“Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are.” Wells stated, trying not to cause an argument. 

“W're on the ground. That not good enough for you?” Finn asked as he walked over to them. 

“We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority.” Wells explained as more of the group gathered around him and Clarke. 

“Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here?” Octavia asked. Bellamy walked up with Noah on his hip and stood next to Octavia. 

“Do you think we care who's in charge?” Clarke asked the group. She didn’t care who wanted to play Chancellor. All she wanted was to get to Mount Weather. “ We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.” Clarke knew Bellamy was going to be pissed at her. But she hoped he would understand why they needed to go. Getting there would be worth the risk. 

“I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” Murphy claimed. Within seconds everyone was agreeing with him. 

“You're not listening. We all need to go.” Wells was right. They needed all the hands they could get. Plus Mount Weather would be a shelter for them to live in. 

“Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth.” Murphy walked closer to Wells. Clarke could tell he was ready for a fight. The group laughed at his joke. 

“Think that's funny?” Well asked as he started to size Murphy up. Swiftly before Wells could react, Murphy kicked him in the ankle causing him to fall backward. 

“Wells,” Clarke called out making sure he was okay. Slowly Wells stood up still wanting to fight. 

“No, but that was. All right. Come on. Come on.” Murphy said causing Wells to get even more angered. Clarke stood back and watched. Wells pulled his hands back and stood in a fighting stance. Before either of them had a chance to start fighting, Finn jumped off the dropship in between them. 

“Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?” Finn asked Murphy. Everyone stood in silence waiting for what would happen next. Before anyone really had a chance to react Ocatica walked over to Finn. 

“Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next.” Octavia looked into Finn’s eyes and smiled. Murphy took this as a chance to walk off with his group. Finn let out a chuckle and walked off. 

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who was now eying Finn. She knew Bellamy was going to do everything in his power to keep Ocativa from getting hurt by anyone. Clarke walked over to Bellamy and rested a hand on his shoulder and took Noah from him. She knew he wanted to talk with Octavia. Clarke watched as he walked over to Octavia before heading over to check on Wells’s ankle. 

“Noah, this is Wells. He is a friend of mine. Can you hold him while I look at your ankle?” Clarke asked Wells. He was sitting along the wall of the dropship slowly trying to take his shoe off. 

“I can’t believe Bellamy would bring….” Wells started to say before Clarke glared at him. She was already fed up with Wells. She didn’t need him commenting on what her mom and Bellamy decided. Even if she agreed with Wells. She wished Noah was safe on the Ark, But she was glad he was here. Clarke knelt down and handed Noah off to Wells. 

Clarke finished taking off his shoe and began to examine Wells’s ankle. It didn’t feel like it was broken, it was mostly fractured 

“Hurt?” Noah asked as he pointed to Wells’s foot. 

“Yes, but Wells’s will be okay. It’s just a fracture. Wells’s you should be okay in a week or so. Just don’t put too much pressure on it.” Clarke carefully began to put Wells’s show back on. 

“Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave?” Finn asked as he walked up behind Clarke. “Wait, Who’s kid is that?”

“He’s mine, and Bellamy’s,” Clarke said as she stood up and turned towards him. Finn looked from Noah to Clarke slowly making the connection.

“Well, I guess there is more to you isn’t there princess.” Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back around. Reaching down she picked up Noah from Wells’s lap. Clarke placed him on her hip and held out a hand to help Wells get up. 

“Anyways, back to your original question, We leave now. Wells since you can’t walk you are going to have to stay here. “ Clarke stated. She needed to find more people to go with here. 

“How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?” Wells questioned her. Before she had a chance to respond Finn turned around and grabbed two random people’s shoulders and pulled them over. Monty and Jasper. 

“Four of us. Can we go now?” Finn asked. Monty and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Both looked up for an adventure. 

“Sounds like a party. Make it five.” Octavia exclaimed as she walked over to the group. 

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Bellamy ran over and looked at Octavia and then at Clarke. 

“We have to go Bellamy. You know we can’t survive without supplies. You should stay here with Noah.” Clarke stated. She wanted Bellamy to come with so she could have him near her. But she always knew someone had to watch Noah. 

“Okay. Go on. But be safe.” Bellamy said to Clarke. 

Clarke looked over at the group. Five of them would have to be enough. Clarke looked over at Finn and noticed his wristband had scratches all over it. 

“Hey, were you trying to take this off?” Clarke asked Finn.

“Yeah. So?”

“So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead.” It seemed as if no one cared about anyone but themselves. Clarke didn’t understand how people could act like this. 

“Should I care?”

“Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying.” Clarke asked him. Finn had to have someone on the Ark he cared about. Everyone had to have someone. Even if they didn’t, everyone on the Ark deserved to come to Earth. 

“Okay.” Finn looked at her. 

“Okay good. Let me say goodbye and then we can go.” Clarke walked over to Bellamy. Leaving the rest of the group to finish grabbing anything they wanted to take with them. Clarke set Noah on the ground and kneeled down so she was eye to eye with him.

“Noah, I know I said I would never leave you, but I have to go on a small trip. We need food. I promise I will be back before Tomorrow night.” Clarke explained to him. She left terrible for leaving so soon. But it had to be done. “Dad is going to stay here with you.” Noah looked as if he was about to cry. For all, he knew she was leaving and never coming back. 

“No. Don’t go,” Noah said as he threw himself into Clarke. “Mommy, Stay.” 

Clarke felt her heartbreak. She now knew what her mom felt earlier today when she sent Clarke to the ground. Clarke felt Bellamy kneel down by them.

“Noah, listen, mommy will be back before you even know she is gone. You and I are going to start working at a camp. Won’t that be fun?” Bellamy asked him as he pulled Noah off of Clarke. 

“NO!” Noah screamed. 

“Clarke, you should go, he will be okay,” Bellamy told her.

Clarke stood up and looked at them. She didn’t want to leave. Was she a terrible person for leaving so soon? But it was only for a little bit. Clarke took one last look at Noah and Bellamy and headed off to meet up with the rest of her group. The quicker they left, the quicker she would be back with Noah.

________________________________________________________________________

Clarke walked next to Ocativa as they made their way through the wood. Both of them hadn’t talked in over a year. And neither of them knew what to even say to each other. Octavia knew that Clarke lost her father. Clarke knew that Octavia was ready to be free and her own person. Even if they didn’t have anything to say, just being near each other was good enough. Clarke was glad Octavia finally had a chance to be herself. 

After a while, Octavia fell behind Clarke and was walking next to Finn. Clarke knew Octavia had a crush on him, so she continued leading the group. Everyone seemed to be walking at a slower pace than her. Clarke looked behind her and watched as everyone looked up and around at the moss-covered trees and ground. It was beautiful. All the bright colors and flowers that surrounded them. But they needed to get moving quickly if they wanted to make it before dark. 

Clarke watched as Finn plucked a flower and stuck it in Octavia's hair. The guy sure did have moves. 

“Now, that, my friend, is game.” Jasper said as he too watched the scene unfold.

“That, my friend, is poison sumac.” Monty stated as he walked past them and picked one of the flowers. 

“What? It is?” Octavia asked as she quickly brushed the flower out of her hair. 

“The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming, actually.” Monty took a bite of the flower. 

“His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark.”

“Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?” Clarke yelled over at them. They need to be careful. They still didn’t know what was out there. And she needed to get back to Noah as soon as possible.

“Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?”

“Well, it's simple. I wonder, ‘why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come on.”Clarke continued on in front of them. She could hear them chatting in the distance. She tried focusing on what they were saying, but she couldn’t. All she could do was think about getting to Mount Weather and back again. Before long Clarke reached the edge of the tree line. Crouching now Clarke looked out and saw it. A deer. Turning around she waved at them to come closer quickly. Octavia picked up her pace and ran over and knelt beside Clarke. In a moment the others were there. Clarke put a figure to her lip telling them to be quiet and pointed forwards.

They all knelt and watched the deer graze. 

“No animals, Huh?” Finn whispered. Finn slowly crept forward to obtain a closer look. Not watching where his foot was, he cracked a stick causing the deer to turn towards them. Clarke jumped back in shock as she saw the deers second head. Radiation. Within seconds the deer was gone. After a few minutes, they continued on their journey.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?” Finn asked after a while.

“Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest.”

“Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or it wasn't a satellite.”

“The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone.” Clarke said. She was the only one on the ground beside Wells who knew. Soon the Ark would have no air, and everyone would be dead. 

“So that was the secret they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?” Finn asked.

“My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. He was gonna go public, anyway, when Wells…”Clarke explained to them. She wished she could have been there for her father to support him. Maybe things could have turned out differently. 

“What, turned in your dad?” Monty completed her sentence for her. Clarke nodded and continued. 

“Anyway, the guard showed up before he could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time.”

“They're gonna kill more people, aren't they? ” Monty asked Clarke. She wasn’t sure if they were. But if they didn’t have contact with the hundred here on the ground, they might. 

"Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all.” Octavia said. Clarke knew she didn’t truly mean it. Maybe the council did. But not everyone deserved that fate. 

“You don't mean that.” Jasper asked her. Before Octavia could answer she ran over the edge of the river they had come up to. 

“We have to warn them.” Finn gripped Clarke’s arm and looked her in the eyes.

“That's what my father said.” Clarke looked back at him. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as Clarke had originally thought.

“Oh, damn, I love Earth.” Jasper said as he stopped to watch Octavia. 

"Oh! Holy…”

Clarke looked over and saw Octavia undressing. it's a good thing Bellamy wasn’t here or she would be in a lot of trouble. Clarke stood there in shock. Was she really going to jump into the river? 

“Octavia, what the hell are you doing?” Clarke yelled over at her. Octavia turned around and smiled at her before jumping off the rock into the river. Quickly everyone rushed over to the edge of the rock. Clarke looked over and saw Octavia slightly under the water. 

“I know, but we can stand. Ha ha ha!” Octavia stood up in the water. Clarke looked over the river again. Something wasn’t right. 

“Wait. There's not supposed to be a river here.” Clarke stated. 

“Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes.”

Clarke watched as the rest of the group started to take off their jackets. Jasper stopped and looked out over the river. Clarke looked over at him wondering why he stopped.

“Oh… Octavia, get out of the water! Get out of the water now!” Jasper yelled. That's when Clarke saw the rippling of the water. Something was coming. Before anyone had a chance to react, whatever was in the water came up and pulled Octavia under. Clarke watched in fear as it dragged her off. Soon the water was quite as if she was gone. Clarke quickly scanned the water hoping to find Octavia.

“AAH! AAH!” Octavia screamed out. Clarke turned and ran over to the other side of the cliff. 

“What the hell is that? We have to help her. What are you gonna do?” Monty panic. Clarke was thinking. What should they do? Bellamy would hurt someone if something happened to his sister.

“Try not to get eaten.” Finn started to pull off his jacket.

“No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me.” Clarke said as she ran over to the loose rock. With the help of the others, they pushed the rock into the water. The thing let her go and rushed over to where the rock fell into the water. 

“Octavia, get to the shore now!” Jasper said as he jumped into the water to help Octavia. Soon they both made it to the shore. Clarke and the rest of them rushed over to them to help. 

Clarke quickly wrapped a strip of cloth above the wound to help stop the bleeding. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Note to self, next time, save the girl.” Monty said, causing everyone to let out a small laugh. 

They were going to need another way across this river. But the night was approaching. Slowly they set up a small camp and settled down for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and they all need to rest. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Clarke was up as soon as the sun hit her face. She quickly woke everyone up, and they headed for the river. There was no time to waste. They were almost there. Finn and Monty had a plan to make a rope and swing across the river. They had spent a good two hours gathering materials and making the rope. It was time to test it out. 

Finn and Jasper stood on the highest ledge they could find. Finn pulled on the rope a few times testing its strength.

“You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling” Clarke called out to him. They didn’t have all day. 

“Mount Weather awaits.” And so does Bellamy and Noah. Clarke needed to be back to them today. She had promised Noah. And she didn’t want to start breaking her promises. 

“The apogee like the Indians, right?” Finn asked Jasper

“Apogee, not apache.” Jasper corrected Finn.

“He knows. Today, Finn.” Clarke was getting annoyed with their stalling. It was now or never. 

“Aye, aye, captain. See you on the other side.” Finn slowly pulled the rope back. Before he could start to jump Jasper grabbed the rope from him. 

“Let me. I can do it.” 

“Knew there was a badass in there somewhere.” Finn let go of the rope and walked off. Giving Jasper enough room to jump. “Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it.”

“See you on the other side” Jasper said. Soon he pulled back on the rope and with a run he jumped and swung across the river. He landed on the other side. 

“Ha ha! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Yeah! We are apogee! Yeah!” Jasper Cheered as he stood up. Clarke made her way to the rope. She would go next. 

“Come on, Clarke! You got this! Whoo! Apogee! “ Jasper turned around and picked up a sign. It read Mount Weather. “ We did it! Mount Weather! Whoo! Whoo!” Clarke Smiled. 

Before anyone had a chance to know what was happening something came flying through the air. Clarke watched in horror as Jasper was hit with the spear. She looked around trying to figure out where it had come from.

“Jasper!” Clarke called out as Finn and the others pulled her away from the edge. Ducking behind the rocks for cover Clarke looked over at Jasper. He laid there in shock. They had to help him. Clarke looked towards the woods and back at the river. “We are not alone.” 


	7. Glass Heart Hymm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support. I will try and have another chapter up Thursday or Friday. After I get done with episode 2 I am going to have a chapter with just Clarke and Bellamy hanging out. I am excited about it,  
> the song for this chapter is.  
> Glass Heart Hymm by Paper Routes.

“Clarke! Come on.” Finn yelled as he grabbed Clarke. Everyone was still in shock about what had just happened. They were not alone on this planet. Clarke looked back, They shouldn’t have left Jasper. But they needed to get away from who or whatever was attacking them. Clarke looked back at Finn and began to run towards the others. Running through the forest was a lot harder than Clarke expected. There were fallen trees and roots everywhere. Monty and Octavia were leading the group back to camp. 

“Monty. Come on!” Octavia yelled at him.

‘We got to go!’

Not watching what was before him, Monty tripped. Finn and Octavia ran over to him and tried to help him up.

“Monty, get up!”

Clarke looked down and saw the bones. They were deformed. Not quite human.

“Who are they?” Finn asked as Clarke bent down and picked up what resembled a human skull. 

“What are they? Clarke corrected him.

“We are so screwed.” Octavia stated what they were all thinking. What was initially a hard challenge was now going to be impossible. How are they going to survive when they don't even know what this cruel place holds? 

In the distance, they heard a scream. It was from Jasper. He was still alive. They all looked at each other. 

“Jasper, He is still alive!” Clarke ran off without thinking about what she was going to see when she made it back to the river. 

“Clarke, wait. Wait! Wait.” Finn called out to her. 

“Stay out of the trees.” Finn pulled Clarke back into the tree line away from the river. They all looked across the river and saw that Jasper was gone. “He was right there.”

“No. Where is he?” Clarke knew Monty was scared for his best friends' lives. Clarke was scared too. Was everyone back at the dropship okay? What if they got Noah? They needed to get back there as soon as possible. 

“They took him. We need to get back to the dropship. We need to gather a few more people and try and find him.” Clarke looked over at Monty. She wasn’t going to lose another person. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

The walk back to the dropship didn’t seem as long as it did on the way to the river. Clarke could hear the shouting and scream from all the kids at the dropship. Clarke sighed and ran ahead of the group. Whatever was going couldn’t be good. Clarke ran over to the crowd of people and saw Wells with Murphy in a headlock. Bellamy was standing there watching it all happen. 

“Wells! Let him go!” Clarke rushed over to where they stood. Wells released Murphy with a push. Murphy fell to the ground before quickly getting back up and tried to attack Wells before Bellamy stepped in front of him. Bellamy grabbed Murphy by his jacket and held him back. 

“Enough, Murphy,” Bellamy yelled at Murphy. Letting go of Murphy Bellamy looked over and saw Octavia leaning on Monty for support.

“Octavia!” Bellamy rushed over to his injured sister. “Are you alright?” He took her from Monty and helped her stand. 

“Where's the food?” Bellamy asked the group. Clarke knew he was going to be pissed about what had happened out there. He was right, they shouldn’t have tried to go to Mount Weather. 

“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather?” Finn told Bellamy as he sat down on a log.

“What the hell happened out there?” Bellamy asked Clarke.

“We were attacked.” 

“Clarke, are you okay?” Bellamy rushed over to Clarke and began to check her over. 

Clarke pushed his hand away from her, embarrassed by the affection he was showing in front of everyone. 

“I’m fine,” Clarke told him.

“Attacked? By what?” Wells asked. 

“Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder.”

“It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us.” That is if they survive long enough without being picked off by whoever was attacking them.

“Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will.” Finn finished for Clarke. 

“Where's the kid with the goggles?” Wells looked around for him. 

“Jasper was hit. They took him.” Clarke looked down at Wells’s wrist. The band was missing. What happened here since they left.” What happened to your wristband.” 

“Ask him.” Wells looked over at Murphy and Bellamy. 

“How many?” Clarke was pissed. How could Bellamy be working with Murphy? He knew what Clarke had said earlier. They were risking everyone’s life on the Ark.

“Twenty-four and counting,” Murphy smirked. 

“You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!” Clarke yelled mostly towards Bellamy. He needed to understand what he was risking. They needed the help of thebArk. They would need their protection soon. 

“We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves.” Murphy yelled at the crowd of people.

“That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!” Bellamy continued on for Murphy. Clarke looked at Bellamy and shook her head. She couldn’t believe him. He was putting everyone in more danger. Especially Noah.

Clarke walked off towards the dropship. She needed to check on Noah and make sure he was okay before going back out to save Jasper. She also needed space from Bellamy. Clarke wanted things between them to be back to normal. He was so hot and cold with her since they landed. It was like he blamed her for being locked away and not being there for Noah. But he didn’t seem to see that's what she was trying to do now. 

“What do we do now?” Monty came up beside her, breaking her train of thought. 

“Now, We go after Jasper. “ Clarke walked up the ramp to the dropship. She was hoping to find something useful. She knew it would be a long shot.

Once inside Clarke looked over to one of the corners and saw Noah curled up sleeping. His head was resting on a small pillow and he was covered with a blanket that looked familiar. Clarke crept over to him and sat down. She examined the blanket a little closer. It was the same one she had when she was a child. Her mom must have given it to him. Clarke reached down and stroked the small blonde curls off of his forehead. Clarke felt a presence near her. She looked up and saw Bellamy standing over them.

“You should have never brought him down here,” Clarke stated as she went back to watching Noah sleep. 

Bellamy sat down next to Clarke. All she wanted to do was run away from him. He was the last person she wanted to see. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy said almost as if pleaded for her to look at him. Clarke wanted to look at him and tell him everything was going to be okay. She wanted it to be. She wanted the Bellamy she knew two years ago back. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Bellamy, you are putting everyone on the Ark and the ground at risk. We need those wristbands to stay on. I just don’t understand what happened to you. To us?” Clarke choked out the last part. Bellamy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Clarke, you walked away from me and left me. A year later, my sister was arrested and my mom floated. After your father was floated, your mom dropped off Noah and told me she couldn’t do it anymore. The past two years have been hard. I did what I had to do to protect everyone I care about. To protect you. I am not the same guy from before.” Bellamy looked at Clarke with cold eyes. 

“I am sorry, I did what I thought was necessary to protect you then too. I am trying to do the same thing now. I need you with me, not against me.” Bellamy nodded his head. “No more taking off wristbands. And tell Murphy and his guys to lay off Wells. They will listen to you. We can’t be at war with ourselves too.”

“Okay, I am with you. But I am not letting you go back out there without me to protect you.” Bellamy demanded. He knew there was no stopping her from going back out there to get Jasper. 

“Who is going to watch Noah? We can’t bring him with” Clarke asked as she stroked his back. Noah was still out like a light. The past forty-eight hours probably were a lot for him to handle.

“O, Can watch him. She is injured and can’t go back out there.” Bellamy explained. 

Clarke wasn’t fond of the idea. Octavia didn’t have much experience with children. But neither did Clarke. 

“Okay. Also, I hear you have a gun?” Clarke asked Bellamy. She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know how or why he had one.

“I do.” Bellamy told her as he lifted up a part of his shirt to reveal it. It was a handgun, enough to hurt someone if it came to that. Clarke nodded. One day she would figure out how the hell Bellamy got the gun and onto the dropship.

“Okay good. I am going to see what I can salvage from the ship. See if you can get some people to help.” Clarke leaned over and gave Noah a small kiss on his cheek. Without looking back Clarke stood up and headed up the ladder to the second level. She needed to be away from Bellamy just for a little bit. They would need to get going here soon if there was a chance to save Jasper. Clarke had cut some seat belts off the seats and through them in her makeshift bag. Clarke sat on the floor for a minute thinking about everything that had happened since yesterday. She was trying to hold back the tears when she heard someone on the ladder. Quickly she wiped her eyes and turned around to see Wells. 

“There you are. When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it” Wells said as he shifted through the random junk lying around. Clarke looked over and saw blood on his shirt. Reaching over and grabbing his arm she looked over it. “ It's just a scratch.”

“You're making friends fast. Keep it covered. It could get infected. Nice pack.” Clarke looked over at him. 

“Yeah, seat belts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, "figured we could use it to carry out Jasper.” Clarke didn’t want Wells to be around her any more than he had to. 

“Good. Give it to someone else. You're not coming with us.” Clarke threw her pack over her back and headed to the ladder. 

“My ankle's fine.” Wells started to follow her. 

“It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you.” Clarke figured he would know that. He was her least favorite person on the ground. She might care for his wounds, but she didn’t want to be around him. 

“You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help.” Wells pleaded with her. 

Clarke climbed down the ladder and headed over towards the door.

“Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far no one else has volunteered.” Monty called out after her.

“I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either.” Clarke needed people here at the dropship to get working on reinforcements and communication with the Ark. 

“Like hell, I'm not. Jasper's my best friend.”

“You're too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering.” Clarke explained to him.

“So?” Monty asked, not comprehending her. 

“So food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all.” Clarke pointed to his head. “You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back.” Clarke turned around and saw Finn walk into the dropship. “Hey. You ready?”

“I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet.” Clarke knew that Finn might be right. But she couldn’t let one of her own dies if there was something she could do. 

“So what, we let Jasper die?” Monty asked concerned for his friend.

“That's not gonna happen.” Clarke reassured him.” Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward.” Clarke picked up a makeshift water bottle and looked at Finn. He was full of it. Just someone who wanted to show off. 

“It's not an adventure, Clarke, it's a suicide mission.” 

Clarke shook her head and walked out of the dropship. She needed to find Bellamy and tell him that she was ready to head out. 

Clarke found Bellamy with Octavia. He was cleaning and bandaging her wound. 

“You could have been killed,” Bellamy told Octavia. 

“She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out,” Clarke told Bellamy. Hoping that would make him want to save Jasper more. 

“You guys leaving? I'm coming, too.”

“No.” Clarke and Bellamy said simultaneously.

“O, We need you to look after Noah. Your leg is injured and he needs someone to watch him.” Bellamy explained as he finished wrapping her leg. 

“You guys ready?” Wells asked as he came up behind Clarke. 

Clarke wanted to tell him to go away but, Monty was right, she needed his help since no one else wanted to. 

“Yeah, we just need a few more people. Bellamy?” Clarke questioned him. She knew he probably found some people to help. 

“Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?” Bellamy put his jacket on. Clarke stood close to him and waited. She knew he was going to do anything in his power to keep Octavia safe. “Anybody touches her, they answer to me” Bellamy whispered into Atom’s ear. 

“Okay let’s go,” Clarke stated she started to head out of the camp. She wasn’t waiting any longer. 

After a few minutes, Murphy rushed up beside Clarke. 

“Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart.” Murphy taunted as he waved his makeshift knife around. 

“Put the knife away, Murphy,” Bellamy said as he came around the trees towards Clarke. 

“Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?”

“Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he would die instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste.” Clarke tried to explain to him. 

“As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go,” Murphy said as he got up in Clarke’s face. She looked back at him with her cold eyes. She didn’t fear him. He was all talk, he would never actually hurt her. 

“The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?”Clarke harshly said as she stepped closer to Murphy. 

“Brave princess,” Murphy said as he grabbed Clarke’s wrist. 

“Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground.” Finn called out as he walked out from the trees. Murphy let go of Clarke’s wrist. 

“Clarke, Come with me.” Bellamy walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her in front of everyone. Trying to get as much distance between her and Murphy. 

“You need to watch out for him. His criminal.” Bellamy told her.

“If you haven’t noticed, they are all criminals,” Clarke told him back. She knew he was just trying to protect her. They were also their people they needed to try and trust each other if they were going to live. Clarke looked over her shoulder. Finn and Wells were walking with each other. They seemed to be talking about something. Murphy was walking by himself just a little bit behind them. 

Clarke and Bellamy started to walk to the left and look around, while the others went to the right. Hopefully, one of them could find something that leads them to Jasper.


	8. Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update this chapter was really hard to write. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to happen to it. but overall, I am pleased with it. I should have the next one up on Monday night or early Tuesday. Again thank you so much for the support of this story. You guys are the best! But I think I have the rest of the story planned into season 2. and I can't wait to get there!
> 
> The song for this chapter is  
> Innocent by Taylor Swift.

Clarke looked down at her hand, Bellamy’s hand was still in hers. It felt so unusual, yet so familiar at the same time. Her brain couldn’t seem to focus on anything else but his hand. It was soft and callused. She could feel the years of work he had done with his hands. Shaking her head, Clarke tried to get rid of the thoughts and focus on the impossible task ahead. She needed to look for any sign of someone being dragged or anything that looked out of place. But everything seemed out of place to her. She was walking in a forest. Only two days ago she was drawing on the floor of her cell. Clarke tried to recall the things they learned in earth skills, but she couldn’t. Maybe it was because all she could think about was Bellamy’s hand. 

Clarke looked down at their hands one more time before letting go. She needed to be able to focus. She glanced up and saw a flash of confusion run across Bellamy’s face before he went back to hiding his emotions. 

Maybe once they found and cared for Jasper, they could finally have a much-needed talk. It has been two terrible years since they have seen each other. And while they both wanted to pick up where they had left off, it wasn’t going to be that easy. Looking behind her, Clarke saw the others walking near each other chatting. She and Bellamy were quite a bit ahead of them. They would need to split up more if they wanted to be able to find Jasper. 

__________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours, a hiking Bellamy and Clarke came upon a river. The others were several minutes behind them. It was probably the most beautiful sights Clarke had seen on earth. The river was shallow and there was a small waterfall near them. The water looked calm and peaceful.

“How come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river?” Bellamy asked as he carefully walked down the embankment to the river. 

Clarke stopped for a minute. She hadn’t thought about that. It wasn’t like they were being quiet, it was quite the opposite. 

“They waited for us to cross.” Clarke slowly pieced the puzzle together. She leaned forward and snatched Bellamy’s arm, so he would look at her. “The river's a boundary.”

“Which means Mount Weather is off-limits.” Bellamy sighed and ran his hand through his soft curls. 

“How are we gonna get those supplies? What are we gonna do for food?" Clarke asked, even though she knew that neither of them had the answers. It looked like as time progressed, everything got more difficult. Maybe by the time they got back to camp, Monty would have been able to contact the Ark for help.

“We will figure something out,” Bellamy said, trying to sound reassuring, but failed at it. 

“At least we don't have to worry about water,” Clarke said as she made it to the river. Pulling her makeshift pack to her front, she grabbed out her make-do water bottle. It had been fashioned from the small bits of wreckage from the dropship. Bellamy stood at the edge of the river taking in the view. 

“Wow!” 

Clarke looked over her shoulder and saw Finn walk around the trees into view. Clarke finished filling her bottle and capped it before placing it back in her bag. Within a second Bellamy was at Clarke’s side. Out of all the people from the Ark, Finn was the last person Bellamy had to protect her from. Clarke watched as Finn swiftly ran into the water and began to splash himself with it. Clarke stood in the rocks taking the sight in. Suddenly she felt the cold droplets of the water rain down on her. She looked over at Finn, who splashed her again. Glaring over at him, Clarke kicked some of the water back at him.

“Come on, Finn. We don't have time for this.”

“Clarke, we've been hiking for hours. We need to take a break.” Finn suggested. 

“I'll take a break when we find Jasper. Come on,” Clarke leaned over to pick up her bag, before she knew it Finn had grabbed her wrist. “No, no. Finn! Don't!” 

Clarke felt another pair of hands pull her back. Finn let go of her wrist. Bellamy kept his hands on her shoulder making sure she wasn't going to fall over. Clarke watched as Bellamy walked in front of her towards Finn. 

Bellamy was on top of Finn within seconds, forcing him under the water. 

“BELLAMY!” Clarke called out to him. “Stop!” 

Not paying attention to her Bellamy pulled Finn out of the water. Still holding on to the collar of his shirt Bellamy got close to Finn’s face. 

“Don’t touch her.” He said sternly before hurling him back into the water. 

Clarke stood there in shock, before running into the water to help Finn up.

“Bellamy, He was just trying to have fun.” Clarke spat at him as she moved past him.

Clarke reached down and gave Finn a hand to help him get up. Once Finn was on his feet again Clarke walked back over to Bellamy. 

“What was that about?” Clarke interrogated him

Bellamy looked her in the eyes. “I was trying to protect you.” 

“I don’t need your protec….”

“Hey guys, come check this out!” Finn cut her off. Clarke rushed over to see what he had discovered, leaving Bellamy standing there alone. 

Clarke looked down at the rocks Finn had found on the other side of the river. There were droplets of bright crimson blood on them

“Jasper.” Clarke gasped. “He was here.” Bellamy had promptly joined them but was still standing a few feet away from them. Before he noticed something between the rocks. Walking over to where Clarke was kneeling. Bellamy bent down and picked up what looked like a pair of goggles. Clarke looked over at them.

“Those are Jaspers.” Clarke said as she carefully took the goggles from Bellamy. 

“We should get the others,” Bellamy said before walking off. Clarke looked over at Finn before standing up and running over to Bellamy. Once she reached him, she reached around and put the goggles in her bag. Clarke reached out and grabbed Bellamy’s arm to get his attention. Bellamy turned around and looked at her. 

“Hey,” Clarke said softly. “Bellamy, I understand that you want to protect me but, I don’t need to be protected from him.” Clarke tried to explain to him.

“I know, I am sorry. I just don't like the way he flirts with you.” Bellamy said just barely above a whisper. Clarke wasn’t sure if she heard him right. Was Bellamy Jealous? 

“Maybe you should tell him that,” Clarke suggested. “I am not the one you should be apologizing to. You almost tried to drown him.”

“I wasn’t going to drown him. I just wanted him to know..”

“Know what, that I am off-limits,” Clarke said harshly. 

“Clarke that's not what I meant. I just don't want to lose you, again.” 

Clarke stopped walking and looked at Bellamy. He turned around and looked at her. Crossing the distance between them Clarke reached a hand on his cheek.

“You aren’t going to lose me. I am here to stay.” Bellamy leaned into her palm. 

“Guys, Come on. They're up here.” Finn yelled at them. Clarke quickly dropped her hand and rushed forwards. 

Once they regrouped with Murphy and Wells, they began to follow Finn as he followed the trail of blood and broken branches. 

“Hey, how do we know this is the right way?” Murphy asked about thirty minutes after they found the trail. 

“We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker.” Bellamy responded. Clarke looked behind her and shot him a glare. 

“It's called cutting sign. Fourth-year earth skills. He's good.” Wells explained to them. 

Finn walked over to a small scrub and looked at the broken stems on it. 

“You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?” Finn asked the group. 

He was right, they were getting close to Jasper. Who knows what they were about to come upon. They all needed to be on high alert. Clarke looked down and saw a small rock with droplets of blood. Finn knelt down next to her to examine it with her. 

“See? You're invisible.” Clarke heard Murphy say to either Wells or Bellamy. 

Before Clarke had a chance to respond, there was a distant moan. Clarke stood up quickly and looked around. 

“What the hell was that?” Murphy asked

“Now would be a good time to take out that gun.” Clarke said to Bellamy as she rushed forwards towards the sound. 

Clarke ran through the trees into an open area of the woods. Looking around she saw a large tree in the middle. Hanging from the tree was a battered and broken Jasper. 

“Jasper. Oh, my God.”Clarke gasped at the sight. At this moment Clarke was scared. What had they done to him?

Bellamy and the others rushed to her side and saw what she was staring at. Without thinking, Clarke rushed forwards towards Jasper. 

“Clarke, be careful,” Bellamy called out after her. 

Clarke stopped when she got close to the tree. 

“What the hell is this?”

Clarke wasn’t sure how to respond. They could figure this out later. She needed to get Jasper down. Clarke took a step forward. The ground quickly gave away. Clarke quickly reached out hoping someone would grab her. Soon she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her from falling. Looking up she saw Bellamy, his face full of fear. Clarke placed a hand on the edge of the hole, trying to steady herself. Bellamy was frozen with fear.

“Clarke! Get her up!” Finn yelled as he rushed over to them. 

“Pull her up! Pull her up! Get her! Pull her up!”

Clarke watched as Wells wrapped his arms around Bellamy and pulled up. Murph grabbed one of Clarke’s arms, and Finn grabbed onto Well’s arm. Soon Clarke was standing back on solid ground. Clarke sat on the ground for a few seconds before getting up. Still trying to catch her breath, Clarke looked over at Bellamy. He stood there almost shaking as he looked down at his hands. Clarke walked over and placed his hands in hers, trying to bring him back to reality.

“Bellamy, I am fine. It's okay.” Bellamy shook his head in acknowledgment. Clarke dropped his hands and looked over at Jasper. “We need to get him down.”

“I'll climb up there and cut the vines,” Finn suggested to them.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm with you.” Wells started to walk towards the tree. 

“No. Stay with Clarke. You,” Finn pointed to Murphy. “Come on.” 

Finn walked behind the tree and started to climb. Murphy followed him. Clarke stood between Bellamy and Wells. She examined Jasper some more. Slowly taking in all of his injuries. Her medical internship was cut short when she was locked up, but she still knew something. Clarke has also read several medical books in her time in lock-up. Hopefully, it was enough to save him.

“There's a poultice on his wound,” Clarke stated. 

“Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?” Wells turned towards her and asked. 

“Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing,” Bellamy suggested. Clarke looked over and glared at him. 

“Maybe what they're trying to catch is us,” Finn said what they were all thinking. They knew nothing about the grounders. They didn’t even know how human they were. 

Soon Finn and Murphy made it up to where Jasper was. They quickly began to use their make-shift knives to cut the vines. 

Several minutes had passed, and they were still cutting the vines. Clarke and the others waited anxiously. At any minute the grounders could show up. 

“Hurry up, Murphy.” Finn was almost done cutting the section he was working on.

“Be Careful!” Clarke called up at them. 

In the distance, there was a low growl. Clarke turned in a circle, looking around to see if she could find where the growl came from.

“What the hell was that?” Murphy asked. 

“Grounders?” Bellamy’s voice was slightly shaking. 

Clarke looked over towards and opened the in the woods and saw a black animal. It resembled a large cat. Clarke slowly backed up towards Bellamy.

“Bellamy, gun!” Clarke yelled at him as the animal charged forward. Clarke watched as Bellamy reached to his back, only to find the gun missing. He looked at Clarke, fear sparkled in his eyes again. Before either of them could comprehend what was happening shots rang through the air. Clarke looked at Wells. He had the gun. Clarke watched as Wells let out two shots, one hitting the animal. The animal rushed into the long grass hiding from them. The three of them looked around trying to find where it went. 

Clarke heard the rustling of the grass near Bellamy. Before she had a chance to say anything, the animal jumped out of the grass towards him. Even as quickly, there was another gunshot. The animal fell at Bellamy's feet. It moved for a few seconds before stopping. Clarke looked over at Wells. 

“Now she sees you,” Murphy yelled down from the tree. Clarke rolled her eyes and walked over to where Bellamy stood. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him, as she examined him over to see if he had any scratches on him.

“I’m fine,” Bellamy said as he adjusted his jacket. He leaned down and placed a hand on the large animal. “ At least we have food now.” He looked up at Clarke and gave her a small smile. Hopefully, it would be enough for everyone. 

Soon Murphy and Finn had cut all of the vines and carefully got Jasper down. They laid him down on the ground. Clarke knelt down and checked his wounds. Whatever they had used on the wound had stopped the bleeding. She checked his pulse. It was thready and uneven but steady enough to move him.

“We will have to be careful, but he should be okay till we get back to camp,” Clarke said as she stood up.

Wells reached into his pack and pulled out a tarp. “Here we can use this to carry the panther. Finn and I will carry Jasper.” Wells threw the tarp and Bellamy. 

Bellamy caught the tarp and instantly began to unfold it. “Murphy!” He called over. 

Murphy walked over and began to help Bellamy get the panther on the tarp. Finn and Wells carefully picked up Jasper. Clarke watched the woods for movement, hoping nothing else would come and attack them. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The walk back to the camp was long and mostly quiet. No one darned to talk, every few minutes Jasper would let out a weak moan. Clarke was in the lead with everyone else behind her walking at a slower pace. 

After about three hours they had finally made it back to the camp. Clarke could see some of the prisoners had listened and started to build what looked like a fence. 

“They’re back!” A few of the kids called out. 

Clarke saw Monty rush out of the dropship. She looked at him and gave him a faint smile. 

“Is he..” Monty started to say as Clarke walked up to him.

“ Is alive. I need boiled water and strips of clothes for bandages.” Clarke said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Monty nodded his head and swiftly rushed off to gather the things she requested. 

Finn and Wells carried Jasper into the dropship and laid him on a makeshift cot that was in there. Clarke stood at the entrance of the dropship and watched as Bellamy and Murphy dropped the panther at their feet. The delinquents began to cheer and the sight of food. Clarke waited for Bellamy to look her in the eyes before giving him a smile. Overall they did well today. Octavia ran out from the crowd holding Noah on her hip. Clarke felt a wave a relief wash over her at the sight of Noah. Clarke stood there for a second longer and watched Bellamy hug Octavia, before taking Noah.

“Who’s hungry!” Bellamy called out. 

Clarke looked over at him one last time before heading into the dropship to care for Jasper. She would join them once she knew he was stable. 

Clarke knelt down by Jasper and lifted up part of the poultice. The wound was deep enough to see the muscle. He would require stitches. Monty came back with a small thing of water and clothes. He set them down by Clarke and then walked over and sat next to his friend.

“Thank you.” Monty informed Clarke.

She nodded and began to wet the clothes and clean the blood off of Jasper’s face and body. For right now there wasn’t much that she could do. It was just a waiting game now.

After a while, Clarke checked his pulse again. It was more stable than before but still weak. 

“Go eat. I will watch him.” Finn placed a hand on her shoulder. Clarke looked up and nodded. Gradually she stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. Maybe she and Bellamy could finally talk. 

Clarke walked out of the dropship and saw everyone lined up near the fire to get some food. Clarke felt a presence near her. She looked over and saw Bellamy. 

“How is jasper?” He asked her.

“He's stable for now, but without medicine…”Clarke watched as each one would lean down and place their hand on a rock. One of the people handing out the food would take a knife and take off their wrist bands. “They're taking off their wristbands for food? I won’t do it.”Part of Clarke wondered if Bellamy was partly behind it. But she knew she needed to trust him. If she ever wanted things to be the same between them, she would need to. 

“You don’t have to.” Bellamy said as he walked over to the fire and grabbed two sticks with meat on them. Murphy glared at Bellamy as he took them. But Murphy knew better than to cross him. Bellamy walked back over to Clarke and handed her a stick. 

“Where’s Noah? Has he eaten yet?” Clarke asked as she took a small bite. She didn’t realize how hungry she was after only having water for the past two days. 

“He’s over there with O. Don’t worry he’s been eating some of her’s,” Bellamy explained to her. Nodding her head, Clarke sat down on the nearest log. Looking over in the distance she watched as Noah and Octavia constructed what looks like a miniature house out of the sticks on the ground. Bellamy sat down next to Clarke. Both of them sat in silence watching the crowd and their son. No one knew what tomorrow would hold.


	9. Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update, this chapter was super hard to write. I rewrote it like three times and I am still not sure about it. But at this point, I am ready to move on from this part and continue with the story. So enjoy this shorter chapter and hopefully, with the New year, I can update more regularly again. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Neptune by Sleeping at Last.  
> Thanks so much for the support!!!!!

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, the glow of the fire softened his facial features. Noah was laying across both of them. His head in Bellamy’s lap and his feet on Clarke’s. Looking at Bellamy, she could see his mind was racing, probably just as much as hers was. His eyes looked unsympathetic and vacant. Two years ago Clarke said she knew Bellamy better than herself. But now she wasn’t sure who this man was anymore. She wasn’t even certain who she was anymore. The sole thing Clarke knew was that she desperately needed Bellamy. She couldn’t lose him again and would inevitably do anything to keep him with her. Gradually she extended down and seized his hand hauling him back down to reality with her. He looked her in the eyes; she could see the same flicker of hope. Maybe, just maybe they would survive this mess and come out the same on the other side. Clarke gripped his calloused hand more desperately trying to reassure him that she was over here with him. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice was soft and gentle. “Are you okay?”

Bellamy let out a faint sigh and shook his head. “No. I am far from okay. All I can think about is the mess I have caused: with Noah, with the wristbands, with what I had to do to get on the dropship. Clarke if the Ark…”

“Bellamy, you mean when the Ark comes down. The Ark will come down. We can’t let those people die.” Clarke cut him off quickly. She couldn’t allow him to talk like that. The Ark was inevitably going to come down; it had to. 

“Clarke, you don’t understand. If the Ark comes down, they will execute me.” 

Clarke looked at Bellamy confused. Why would they execute him? What happened? So many other questions ran through Clarke’s mind. She looked at this man who held her heart and couldn’t help but feel slightly frightened. Something had changed within him. He seemed darker, colder. Clarke would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed it yet. The way he sided with Murphy inadvertently revealed her that. But when Noah was around him, Bellamy seemed the same guy as before.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, her voice was shaking slightly. “Why would they do that?” 

“I promise I will tell you, but…”

“CLARKE!” Monty yelled as he ran from the dropship towards them. Leaning over and placing his hands on his knees, Monty tried to regain his breath. “It’s Jasper” He whizzed out.

Not wasting any critical time, Clarke carefully shifted Noah’s legs off over her. Running as fast as she could to the dropship to help Jasper. Her mind still reeling over what Bellamy had told her. 

Once inside of the drop ship, Clarke walked over to where Jasper was laying. Clarke felt his forehead. It was burning hot. An infection had definitely begun setting in. Clarke changed his bandages before continuing to go through her mental checklist of what she needed to look for. By this time Monty had joined her and was kneeling next to his friend. 

“What happened?” Clarke asked.

“His pulse dropped, and he started to get feverish,” Monty explained. 

Clarke leaned back against the wall near her and sighed. She knew that there wasn’t considerably she could do for him. She only had very limited medical knowledge and this was beyond her expertise. 

"His wounds are likely beginning to get infected. After all the shock that his body has withstood, he will have a tough time fighting it. I am unsure what else we can do. "Clarke knew that’s not what Monty wanted, but it was the only news Clarke could give him. 

Sliding down the wall, Clarke sat down and placed her hands on her knees. They sat there in the company of each other's silence. Both of them listening to the gentle and shallow breath coming from Jasper, each pondering what to do next. The world felt as if it was crashing down on Clarke, and she wasn’t sure what to do. She hated feeling this lost and hopeless. She knew she had to put on a brave face for everyone, but at this moment she knew she could let that act disappear. She allowed herself to feel all of the anger and fear that she was holding back since landing. She was frightened for the safety of her child, the fate of Jasper, and the rest of the hundred. How could they defend themselves against any enemy they knew nothing about in a world that was nothing like what they had learned about? Clarke felt the tears gradually fall down her face. She hoped that Monty wouldn't notice them. 

After some amount of time the sound of heavy footsteps, coming up the ramp into the dropship, pulled Clarke out of her thoughts. Standing in the entrance, Bellamy stood there with a still sleeping Noah.

“Clarke, can you take Noah? There’s something I need to do?" Bellamy asked sternly.

Not able to find her voice Clarke nodded in agreement. Meeting halfway Clarke took Noah from Bellamy carefully trying not to disturb his sleep.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“It doesn’t matter, I am just making sure O doesn’t get hurt.” Bellamy walked away quickly not waiting for Clarke to question him again. Clarke stood there even more confused than ever. Unsure whether to go after him or just let him be. 

Clarke reluctantly let out a frustrated sigh and held Noah closer to her. The feeling of holding him was everything she considered it would be. Slightly squirming Noah shifted and rested his head on Clarke’s shoulder closer to her neck. She could feel the warm breath across her skin. Her wounded heart filled with peace, it was almost enough to repair her broken heart. 

Clarke walked over to where Noah’s bag was laying and picked up his blanket. Carefully she warped the ragged blanket around him. Walking back over to Jasper, Clarke sat down and anxiously watched the gradual rise and fall of his chest.


	10. Lose You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter!! I am quite excited for you to read it. I loved how it turned out. It did take a long time to write. I have been working on it for two weeks. YAY writer's block. I think I am going to try and post updates on here the story is going on Tumblr. if anyone whats to check it out. my username is the same as on here. thanks again for all the support. 
> 
> song for this chapter:  
> Lose You Now by Lindsey Sterling

* _Flashback*_

_ The cold uncomfortable chair pressed painfully into her already sore back. The bleak room was stale and lifeless. Looking at the other inmates around her, Clarke wondered impatiently if they felt the same as her. Hoping her family would just move on and forget about her. Ultimately it would be easier for everyone. Letting out a heavy sigh, Clarke ran her hand over her face and through her hair. She wished no one would come this time, even though she already knew one of her parents always came on visiting day. They always came.  _

_ After several slow minutes passed, a few guards started to let people into the room. Clarke anxiously bounced her leg, as she watched the people escorted in and found who they were visiting. She was glad to see the smiles on the others when their family came to visit. Some inmates had no one come. Clarke's heart constantly felt for them. She would gladly trade places with them. She had a life of love and laughter, and she knew everyone deserves a chance to feel that too. _

_ Examining the door, Clarke saw her father. She watched as he gazed over the crowd desperately seeking her. Once he spotted her in the crowd he made his way over to her. Carefully he pulled the other chair, which was across from her, out. _

_ "Hey, sweetie. How are you holding up?" His voice was filled with love and concern for her. _

_ "I am as good as one can be." Clarke reluctantly forced the useless words out. She was forcibly trying to put on a brave face for everyone. She knew the personal pressure and political scrutiny that they were under after everything that had inevitably happened with her.  _

_ Clarke studied her father's face for a minute, she could tell that something was off with him. He looked more stressed than normal.  _

_ “Dad, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked him.  _

_ “It's nothing, honey. Just typical Ark problems. How have they been treating you?” Jake asked, trying to shift the conversation. But they both knew that she wasn't to surrender that easily.  _

_ “I know something is wrong. It’s written all over your face. Dad,” Clarke looked at her dad with concern. “ Please.” _

_ “Clarke, I can’t.” Her father's voice was full of fear. His eyes almost looked cold. Clarke had never seen her father this scared before. Clarke should have just dropped it. But he was her dad and she would do anything to undoubtedly support him. _

_ *end of Flashback* _

It had been two terrible days since they had gotten Jasper back. They had carefully moved him up to the top level of the dropship. Which was no easy task. Slowly they had started building tents and a small wall around the camp. It still felt far safe, but slowly they were starting to make it a home. With the help of Bellamy and a few of his dedicated followers, they were able to keep the camp mostly fed. While the gnawing feeling never left Clarke’s stomach, it wasn’t as bad as it could be. 

The considerable pain in her hardened heart was to merely thank for that. It concealed the feeling of almost all other pain. She and Bellamy had barely said more than ten words to each other after their last conversion, that was the night they brought Jasper back. Clarke knew she was being foolish, thinking that by now things would have been like before. And since he had strung up Atom like an animal, things had gotten worse between the pair. Clarke knew he wanted to protect his sister, but all he was doing was pushing his whole family further away. 

Clarke glanced over at Noah, who was sleeping opposite of Jasper. Since that dreadful night with Atom, Clarke had naturally made it a point to keep Noah in her sights at all times. She trusted Bellamy with Noah, but she wasn’t certain if she trusted Bellamy’s gang. And it seemed that wherever Bellamy was, they were there too.

Clarke watched as Monty continued to tinker with one of the wristbands that had been taken off one of the inmates. This level of the dropship was smaller and more compact than the other floors. But it was perfect for the four of them. It also helped deter people from crowding them. Jasper needed to be as far away from everyone as he could, especially if Clarke wanted to prevent the ongoing infection under control. Leaning back against the small wall Clarke began to think about all the things that she dearly needed to do and gather for tomorrow. 

She knew that they would need to send a few people to look for Trina and Pascal. It had been over two days since they had last been seen. And there was still an ongoing need for fresh water and food. She also needed more clean cloth for bandages and other miscellaneous things to treat all of the injuries everyone had sustained. 

Letting out a loud painfully moan, Jasper, pulled Clarke from her thoughts.

Sliding over and sitting up on her sore knees, Clarke picked up Jasper's wrist and began to check his pulse.

“His pulse is three eighty,” Clarke said with a frustrated sigh. Gradually she set his arm down.

Jasper let out another painfully moan, inadvertently causing everyone to become increasingly more understanding. 

“Go back to sleep!”

“Quiet!”

“Can he just die already?”

“Don’t listen to them. You’re gonna make it through this, okay? Promise.” Clarke stroked the hair off his forehead. 

This was the worst he had been since bringing him back to camp. Clarke was scared that if she didn't figure out something soon, he might not make it.

Clarke gradually lifted the bandages to check his wound. It was still swollen and bright red around the edges. The poultices the grounders had out on it was still there. Clarke wasn’t sure if removing it early would help. She did know that the wound needed to be cleaned again, and Jasper needed to stay hydrated. 

“I’m gonna get clean water. Keep an eye on him.”Clarke called out over to Monty as she stood up.

Nodding in agreement, Monty set down the wristband and moved closer to Jasper.

Carefully picking up Noah, Clarke arranged him on her hip. Shifting slightly in his sleep, he laid his head on her shoulder. 

“Monty, can you throw me that blanket? Clarke pointed to the small makeshift blanket laying near him. 

“Yeah,” Monty flung the blanket over to her.

Clarke arranged the blanket over her shoulder to envelop Noah. The September nights were colder than she expected. 

Watching her step, Clarke made her way through the sleeping bodies in the dropship. Once outside she looked around at the people who were still awake. There was a moderate size fire still going. Most of the dropship seats had been ripped out and placed around the fire. There were several couples that were making out heavily. Clarke rolled her eyes and continued down the ramp. She could hear the moans from Jasper as she produced her way over to the water reserves. 

“No! No! No!” 

Clarke stopped in her tracks. The agonized screams sent a chill down her back. The girl that let them out couldn’t have sounded more than twelve or so. Looking around the camp, Clarke tried to find who let out the shrill screams. Finally, after a few seconds, she saw a small girl curled up by the base of a large tree. Tightening her grip on Noah, Clarke made her way over to her.

Slowly and carefully Clarke kneeled down next to the girl. 

“Hey, wake up.” Cautiously Clarke laid a hand on her shoulder and gently tried to wake her. The young girl quickly sat up and looked around. There was fear in her eyes.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just a dream. You’re Charlotte, right? I’m Clarke and this is Noah” Clarke watched as the frightened girl wrapped her small arms around her legs. Clarke knew damned well how she felt. 

Clarke sat down next to the girl. 

“It’s okay to be scared. Do you want to talk about it? ” Clarke watched as Charlotte started to relax and adjust to her bleak surroundings. Undoubtedly knowing she would be here for a while, Clarke removed Noah from her hip and gently laid him in her lap. Trying to keep him asleep, Clarke began to slowly rub his back. 

“It’s… my parents. They were floated and they… and I see it in my dreams and I just…” Charlotte’s voice was shaking and full of dread. Clarke’s heart went out to the little girl.

“I understand. My dad was floated, too. So, how did you end up here?” She knew that the pain of losing a parent was unable for her. Clarke could merely imagine what it was like to be so young and lose both parents. And then to be locked up afterward. 

“Well… we were taking my parents’ things to the redistribution center and… I kind of lost it. They said I assaulted a guard.” Clarke could hear the sadness in her voice. Clarke could never understand the cruel punishment that was given to Charlotte. Clarke knew that she might have acted the same way if she was in her shoes. 

“I can’t say I blame you. See that bright star up there?” Clarke pointed, with her unoccupied hand, up at the sky.“ That’s The Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know, the pain… maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance.” Clarke would give anything for those words to be true. 

“Do you really believe that?” Charlotte asked as she watched the stars above them.

“I’m trying to.” Each day that passed made it even more impossible to believe that the ground was better than the ark. 

After a few minutes passed Clarke gently pulled Charlotte close to her. She sincerely hoped that maybe with her near Charlotte would be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Clarke knew that it would be a long night watching over Noah and Charlotte. Looking up at the luminous sky, Clarke watched the small glowing dot that was The Ark. She fervently hoped that her mom was still safe and alive. Hopefully, they knew that the one hundred had made it to the ground. Clarke hoped they would be able to join them again. She wasn’t sure if they were going to be able to make it without the adequate protection of the guard. Only time would tell. 


	11. That Won't Save Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, sorry for the late update. I meant to post this last week. Google docs kept freezing on me and I had to rewrite this whole chapter, But here it is. Totally went in a different direction at the end than what I had planned but that out cause I love it this way.  
> The song for this Chapter is  
> That won't save us by Against the current 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!

Drifting in and out of sleep, Clarke felt a delicate hand touch her shoulder. Without hesitation, Clarke rolled her shoulder causing the hand to withdraw. All she wanted was a few minutes of peace.

“Clarke, wake up.” The gentle voice called to her. With an audible sigh, Clarke slowly sat up and opened her eyes to see Finn kneeling down by her.

A signal of pain consumed her heart causing it to seize for a second. Part of her desperately wished it was Bellamy waking her instead of Finn. Clarke gently rubbed her eyes to conceal the tears that threaten to fall down. She didn’t want Finn to see how much she was actually hurting. She knew Finn was watching her still, trying to conspicuously figure her out. Clarke knew that Finn had a crush on her, but all she could think about was Bellamy.After regaining her overwhelming emotions Clarke began to look around the base of the tree, Clarke realized both Noah and Charlotte were no longer near her. Fear set in as she quickly jumped to her feet.

“Where’s Noah?” Clarke frantically asked Finn as she spun in a circle seeking her son.

“Clarke,” Finn called out to her as he placed two hands on her shoulders.

She stopped moving and looked at Finn, trying to slow down her breathing and relax.

“Last I saw him he was with Bellamy.”

Clarke nodded her head. Of course, he was. “What about Charlotte? She was with me last night too.”

“Um… I think I saw her down near the fire pit, but that was a while ago.”

“Okay. I guess I better go check on Noah and Jasper.” Clarke said as she shrugged Finn’s hands off her shoulders and began to walk off.

“Clarke, wait,” Finn called to her as he reached and grabbed her wrist. “Are you okay?”

Clarke stood with her back facing Finn still. She wasn’t sure what she felt towards Finn. He was everything Bellamy wasn’t, and part of her liked that. But She knew that her hardened heart was in Bellamy’s hands no matter how many times he has hurt over the past few days. But she had only been with Bellamy. He was all she knew.

“I’m fine, Finn.” Clarke’s voice was even and cold. She didn’t want anyone to know the real pain that she was feeling. But part of her was glad someone noticed.

“You don’t seem fine,” Finn stated.

Clarke shut her eyes tightly, restraining her emotion just under the surface. Pulling her hand from his grasp, Clarke slowly continued to walk on, not wanting to maintain the conversation.  
On her way to the dropship, Clarke slowly began to make a plan for the day. She needed to check on Jasper and his wounds and figure out how to prevent him from getting any sicker. Even though it was the last thing, she wanted to do. Clarke knew that Bellamy and she needed to finish their conversion. Then there was Charlotte. Clarke knew she already had Noah to care for, but she couldn’t help but feel the need to help her.

Jerking her from her thoughts, Clarke heard Jasper let out an anguished moan. Picking up her pace, Clarke ran to the dropship and quickly made it up the ladder to where Jasper was laying.  
Monty was sitting next to him, gently wiping the sweat off of Jasper's brow. Clarke quickly knelt down by Jasper and began to check him over.  
“You never came back,” Monty stated.

Clarke looked up at him. There were fear and sadness in Monty’s voice that made Clarke feel guilty.

“I know, I’m sorry. I meant to. Just this girl needed help.” Clarke explains to him.

“It’s okay, Jasper was fine,” Monty said as he continued to comfort Jasper.

Clarke could see the slight fear and sadness in his eyes. She knew better than most what it was like to lose someone who you care for. She reached her hand and gently placed it on Monty’s. Gradually he looked up at her.

“Monty, I promise I will do everything I can to help Jasper.” Her stern voice reassured him.

Monty nodded his head. With a deep breath, he handed her the wet cloth and sat back. Clarke set the cloth next to her and began to look at the gaping wound on Jasper’s chest. Carefully she removed the poultice that had previously covered it. Jasper let out another agonizing moan. Clarke could hear the other kids become even more annoyed with each noise Jasper let out.

“The Grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life.”

Hearing hands grasp the ladder, Clarke looked up and saw Finn. Another pair of hands was always good but she wished it was someone else. She liked Finn, but he could be a bit much at some times.

“Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait. Garden of Eden this ain’t.” Finn said as he leaned against the wall beside them.  
Looking back down at Jasper, Clarke saw the signs of infection starting to set in. Without anything to sterilize the wound, she would need to cut away the infection. Hopefully, that would stop the spread.

“This is infected. He could be septic.” Clarke said as she turned to look at Monty. She needed her mom. While Clarke had some medical knowledge, she wasn't sure if it would be enough. “Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?” Clarke asked almost frantically. Clarke watched as Monty stared at his dying friend.

“Monty?” Clarke raised her voice, trying to bring him back to reality.

“That would be a firm no,” Monty said quickly before working on the wristband again.

They needed the Ark’s help. With each passing hour, Jasper was getting closer to death.

“My mother would know what to do,” Clarke said with an exasperated sigh. She just hated sitting here helpless. After being locked up for the past two years unable to help, Clarke knew that she would never be able to sit back and watch. Everything in her screamed at her to help everyone.

“How’s he doing?” Wells asked as he pulled himself up and walked over to where Clarke sat.

“How does it look like he’s doing, Wells?” Clarke responded harshly to him. More annoyed by his presence than the actual question.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help.” Wells defended himself.

Clarke picked the cloth back up and began to clean the wound some more. She knew what needed to be done. The infection needed to be cut away, but it was the last thing she actually wanted to do. Jasper let out another low moan as she pressed the cloth to his chest again.

“Right. You want to help? Hold him down.” Clarke said as she looked at Wells.

Quickly she picked up the makeshift knife and stuck it in the flame coming from the small pit. She knew the heat would kill most of the gems and hopefully cauterize the new opening.

“I’m not gonna like this, am I?” Monty asked as he anxiously watched the others hold onto Jasper.

Clarke looked over at Monty and gave him a sympathetic look. She knew it was going to be tough for Monty to watch Jasper be put through more pain.

“I’m sorry Monty, but it needs to be done. Well, Finn, hold down his legs.” Clarke instructed as she pulled the crooked knife from the flames.

Wells and Finn moved from their spots and each grabbed one of Jaspers legs. They both gave each other a nervous look before going back to watching Clarke.  
Jasper continued to moan loudly as Clarke positioned the knife above his infected wound. Holding her breath Clarke began to cut away the flesh. Jasper let a scream that sent chills up Clarke’s back. With the amount of stress his body had already been through, this pain was probably escalated tremendously. As she continued to carefully cut away the acute infection Jasper continued to thrash and scream in agony.

“Hold him still. I need to cut away the infected flesh.” Clarke called out to Finn and Wells.

“Stop it! You’re killing him.” Octavia yelled as she made her way up the ladder and kneeled down by Clarke.

Clarke desperately tried tuning everyone out as she continued to slowly work on Jasper. Clarke watched as Jasper’s eye’s rolled back and his head falls to the side. Quickly she reached up and checked his pulse. It was weak, but still there.

“She’s trying to save his life.” Finn shot back at Octavia, not undoubtedly not helping the situation at all.

“She can’t.” Bellamy’s gruff voice instantly filled the dismal room. Wells quickly stood up and walked over to Bellamy. Monty replaced where Wells was holding down Jasper. Clarke quickly finished cutting away the rotting flesh and set down the used knife.

“Back Off!” Wells said, desperately trying to be the hero.

“We didn’t drag him through miles of woods just to let him die,” Clarke said. She couldn’t turn around and look at him. He once had faith in her and now it seemed like he had lost everything in her. Maybe she was trying too hard to hold onto the feeling that he no longer had for her.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed into his touch slightly.

Clarke turned her head and looked up at him.

“Can we talk about this,” Bellamy directed his head to the corner of the room. He wanted to talk to her without the other interjecting.

Clarke nodded her head and stood up. Clarke wiped her hands on her pants and moved over to the corner of the room with Bellamy.

“Kid’s a goner.” Bellamy’s voice barely above a whisper.

Clarke couldn’t look him in the eyes. He might be right, but she needed to try harder. She couldn’t lose Jasper too.

“We can’t give up on him yet. He is still breathing, there is still hope.” Clarke defended Jasper.“We just need something to slow the spread of the infection.”

“He’s making people crazy.”

“Sorry if Jasper’s an inconvenience to you, but this isn’t the Ark. Down here, every life matters.” Clarke raised her voice, trying to get her point across to him. Clarke thought he would agree with her, given everything that has happened in Bellamy’s life. He was always having to chose which life was more to him. Down here, everyone mattered no matter how far gone they were.

“Take a look at him, Clarke. He is in pain. He is weak and barely hanging on. Maybe it’s time to put him about of this pain.” Bellamy’s voice was gentle, but his words were harsh. Clarke looked over at Jasper who had since passed out. She could still see the considerable pain written on his innocent face. But no matter what she couldn’t give up just yet.

“Bellamy, I’ve spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there’s hope, there’s hope. Would you give up this easily on Noah?” Clarke knew she shouldn’t have said the last part.  
Anger and pain washed over Bellamy’s face. Clarke could tell he was trying to suppress his rage. She looked him straight in the eyes, not losing focus on him. Bellamy placed his hand on the wall next to her head and took a step forward closing the narrow gap between them. She could feel the heat of the anger pouring off of him.

“Don’t bring Noah into this. This isn’t about hope. It’s about guts. You don’t have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He’s been like this for three days. If he’s not better by tomorrow, I’ll kill him myself.” His voice was low and harsh. Holding her gaze she could see the darkness that had crept into his eyes. It sent chills down her spine. Clarke had never seen him like this. Maybe Bellamy was too far gone for her to bring him back.

Before Clarke could barely let a breath out Bellamy had already walked away and was heading down the ladder. Clarke stood there, regaining her composer before going back over to Jasper. She could feel everyone staring at her. The negative emotion in the room almost palpable.  
Clarke watched as Octavia gently stroked Jasper’s disheveled hair.

“Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. No offense.” Monty said looking at Clarke.

She knew he was just upset, but Monty’s harsh words did sting a little. Clarke merely wished they knew Bellamy how Octavia and she did. But even Clarke knew that this Bellamy was considerably different from him.

“Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right.” Finn stated as he looked Clarke in the eyes.

“I will be back. Octavia, watch over Jasper.” Clarke quickly got up and made her way down the ladder. She couldn’t sit there and listen to anyone decide Jasper’s fate any longer.  
Clarke knew she would find a way to save Jasper. And then maybe she could find a way to save Bellamy too.


End file.
